Just Dumb Luck
by CSM
Summary: Sequel to Stuck. Izzie has an engagement dinner for Burke and Cristina,much to Cristina’s disgust. The only problem is Seattle is experiencing the worst thunderstorm in years. What happens when these 10 doctors get stuck together again?Addex MerDer MI
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **Sequel to Stuck. Izzie decides to have an engagement dinner for Burke and Cristina, much to Cristina's disgust. The only problem is Seattle is experiencing the worst thunderstorm in years. What happens when these 10 doctors get stuck together again, in Meredith's house? Addex, MerDer, Burktina George/Callie, Mizzie, everyone's paired up_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, just borrowing _

_**AN**: So after much debate ( ok I lied I wanted to do this LOL) But yes after so many of you enjoyed _**Stuck **_and some of you demanding a sequel and then the others agree with them wholeheartedly I decided to take a little twist on these doctors getting into these situations and thus this story was born. LOL Okay so on with the story, I hope you guys like this too._

**_Just Dumb Luck_**

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Meredith looked at the back of Cristina's locker and put on the brightest smile she could muster. As the door closed and she saw Cristina's facial expression her grin faltered slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking…" Meredith trailed off unsure how to word what she was about to say

"Don't hurt yourself." Cristina remarked dryly

"That I should throw you an Burke an engagement party." Meredith said quickly and completely ignoring what Cristina had said, she braced herself for the reaction that she knew that was coming.

Surprisingly Cristina didn't react she just looked at her with no expression, "You can tell Tinkerbell to ask me herself, so that I can tell her no. Why did she even ask you to do it?"

Meredith rolled her eyes as they walked out of the locker room to meet the others for rounds, "She said I could pull the best friend card."

Cristina scoffed, "Like that would have worked."

"That's what I said." Meredith informed she stopped and looked at her, "She just wants for you and Burke to celebrate your engagement."

"Well Burke and I have celebrated enough."

"Ew, I didn't need to know that." Meredith said disgusted.

"Yea and I didn't need to know a lot about Shepherd and your sex life, but I do, so tough." Cristina remarked dryly.

"Meredith!" Izzie called out as she ran up to the two, on seeing her Meredith shook her head.

Izzie frowned and turned to face Cristina she opened her mouth about to speak but Cristina beat her to it, "No."

"But…"

"No."

"I throw good parties!" Izzie protested.

Christina eyebrows' shot up at that, "You didn't even go to your own party, and besides its not going to happen so don't even bother to try."

Izzie frowned, "Okay fine what about a dinner?"

"A repeat of Thanksgiving?" Cristina asked, "No."

"Fine I'll just ask Bruke." Izzie countered as Christina walked off

At that Cristina turned around and glared at her, "Fine. A dinner"

Izzie squealed about to continue when Cristina held up her hand, "Just the five of us and Burke, you got it? I don't want anymore people than necessary."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Cristina."

"Oh right and Shepherd." Cristina said exasperated.

"Uh Callie and Addison too." Izzie chimed in.

Cristina looked at her incredulously, "What? Didn't I just say no more people than necessary?"

"They are George's wife and Alex's girlfriend, you can't expect them not to come." Meredith reasoned.

"Oh and you are fine with Montgomery there?" Cristina asked Meredith she looked across at Izzie, "And you with Torres?"

Meredith shrugged, "We get along now, although I have been avoiding her this week, the fact that we kissed still freaks me out."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "And you think what? That she's going to jump you? Mer she has Alex to keep her warm at night, you are the least of her concerns."

Izzie giggled slightly at that, when she saw Cristina looking at her pointedly she sighed, "I told George I will try to like Callie, and by me inviting her to this thing proves that I am trying."

"So Bambi got married fast it's his choice, just leave him. I left Mer when she dated McVet."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Which you complained about."

"He isn't even a real doctor." Cristina said as though it explained everything, she looked across at Izzie, "I'll tell Burke, but you tell whoever else. Nine people and that's it no more I'm serious Izzie. You organize food, and booze, lots of alcohol I am not going to this thing unless I have some alcohol. "

With that said she walked away from the two, Izzie grinned as Meredith shook her head, "I can't believe she caved."

"I know." Izzie grinned, "So you'll tell Derek, I'll tell the others. I have to get everything organized."

"Izzie do not go overboard she will hurt you." Meredith warned.

"Yea. Yea." Izzie said distractedly as she took out one of her small notebooks and began to take notes mumbling to herself.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Alex and Addison both stood at the nurse's station discussing a patient's chart, when Izzie bounced up to them.

"Hey." She said interrupting their conversation, the two turned to look at her curiously.

"What's with you?" Alex asked her amused.

Izzie grinned, "Meredith and I…"

"Izzie." Meredith corrected as she passed by the trio to trop off a chart.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "Fine, I am inviting you to Christina and Burke's dinner."

Alex looked at her surprise, "You got Yang to agree?"

"Yes, so its Friday night. Oh and its semi-formal, so no jeans Alex."

"Does Cristina know that it's semi-formal?"

When Izzie shook her head he laughed, "Iz call me when you are going to tell her."

Izzie rolled her eyes when she walked off, happily, Addison shook her head looking at her retreating figure, "All you friends are avoiding me."

Alex looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

Addison gestured in the direction that Izzie just left, "Hello?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "That's Izzie in her happy mood you get accustom to the bouncing."

"Over a dinner?"

Alex shrugged, "Don't look at me, I don't get you women."

Addison smirked, "Um you seem to be singing a different tune last night."

"Well you're easy to please."

"Hey!"

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Hey you." Derek called out to Meredith who was sitting at an empty table filling out a chart

Meredith looked up and grinned, at him, tilling her head to accept his kiss, "Hey. I missed you this morning."

Derek chuckled, "I had an emergency surgery don't you remember? I woke you up."

Meredith shook her head, "No, the last thing I remember…" she smirked at him, "Well you know."

"Oh… I wore you out." He said very pleased, and winked at her.

Meredith laughed, "Sure you did Derek. So Cristina agreed to the dinner."

"Dinner? I thought it was a party."

"It was but she was hell bent on not doing that, so Izzie gave a comprise, a dinner with the nine of us."

"Nine?" Derek asked confused.

"Callie and Addison."

"Oh, and you're fine with that?" Derek asked, "I know you have been avoiding her."

"Where did you here that?" Meredith asked suspiciously, not even bothering to deny it

Derek laughed, "She told me."

Meredith frowned, "I don't know if like the fact that the two of you talk about me."

Derek shrugged, "She says when we talk, that I have a one track mind, not like she's any backward with every other sentence is Karev…."

He trailed off when he noticed that Meredith was smiling at him, "What?"

"I'm on your mind?"

"All the time." Derek said earnestly, he leaned towards her to whisper to her, "I could tell you what you're doing in my mind… what you're wearing…or maybe what you're not…"

"Derek!" Meredith exclaimed, giggling at that, "You _do_ have a one track mind…only its not about me."

"It involves you though."

"I would hope so."

"Care to make my dreams a reality?" Derek whispered.

Meredith laughed, "That was cheesy, but okay."

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"So I here Stevens is throwing us an engagement party and somehow I didn't get invited." Burke said to Cristina as they scrubbed out of surgery.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you about that." Cristina said absentmindedly, "And it's a dinner not a party

"So you agreed to it then?" Burke asked surprised.

Cristina grunted, "Yes, Izzie and her shit."

"Cristina."

"What? Look I don't know why she wants to celebrate this, we told them, shouldn't that be enough?" Cristina said exasperated.

"They are your friends they just want to celebrate it with us." Burke said calmly.

"Why?"

"So who is helping Stevens with the cooking?" Bruke asked curiously deciding to stir the conversation away from that.

"No, Burke we are not going there for you and Izzie to play Martha Stewart." Cristina said stubbornly.

"Cristina."

"No I refuse to have a repeat of Thanksgiving."

"Cristina."

"Get me alcohol and I'll think about it." She said, "I am not doing this thing sober."

Bruke laughed as she walked off grumbling to herself, at how quickly she relented to that, "You damn people are making me go soft. I refuse."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Rumor has it that you are having a dinner for Yang and Burke." Mark spoke into Izzie's ear as he leaned towards her.

Izzie looked up at him and glared, "Personal space Mark you ever heard of it?"

Mark smirked, "I don't know. You want to get into mine?"

Izzie grunted slapping her chart closed and proceeded to walk off, that is until she noticed Mark walking along side her, "Cause you seemed to want to, that night in the elevator. Or did you forget about the cuddling?"

Izzie growled, "We were not cuddling, _you_ had your arms around me."

"Well you didn't protest." Mark pointed out, "And I think you like me."

At that comment Izzie scoffed as she picked up her pace, "Well you thought wrong."

"Now you see you have been avoiding me all week so if you didn't like it. Why avoid me?" Mark asked smirking at her.

"I have not been avoiding you. _You_ have been stalking me." Izzie hissed out.

"I beg to differ."

"Mark leave me alone, you're annoying me."

"Fine, but I just wanted to inform you that I will be coming, seeing as you are the host and all. It's only polite." Mark said grinning at the reaction he got.

Izzie suddenly stopped, and turned around to face him, "You can't invite yourself."

"Watch me."

"You don't even know where we live." Izzie countered knowing he was bluffing.

"Ah! That I already have." Mark said easily, "Derek has a chatty girlfriend."

With that said he walked off smugly, leaving a stunned Izzie, rooted in her spot.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So I'm really nervous about posting this, not only because it's a new story, but because all of you have such great expectations for it. I know this was a little slow, but I wanted to show everyone's reaction to the dinner, and what the implications of what happened in the elevator. Okay I'll stop rambling, I do that when I'm nervous lol. I know George and Callie weren't in this one but I don't like a bitchy Izzie, so I didn't bother to put that part up_

_So anyway here's the first chapter._

_Next : Addison and Callie complain about not wanting to go. Cristina demands some liquor and Meredith and Derek…well they are just Meredith and Derek. Izzie wonders if Mark was really bluffing _


	2. Chapter 2

_HOLY SHIT! LOL so I just had to say that after I saw how many of you reviewed the last chapter, and also for those who reviewed the last chapter of Stuck, I forgot to thank you guys for that too. So I am glad you like this, but I have some bad news, this chapter will be the only one for the rest of the week, cause I have two major exams on Wednesday and Friday. Not life alternating ones, those aren't till May, but exams none the less, so I will be trying to cram for those two, so that means I won't be able to update. So this is it I am sorry._

_On a better note here's the next chapter :)_

_0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0_

"I don't know." Addison spoke unconvinced, she walked out of her bathroom dressed in a black knee-length flowing skirt and her black bra.

Alex who was sitting on the bed buttoning up his shirt froze to look at her, he sighed, "What?" they had gone over this a few times on the way to Addison's apartment.

"I don't think I should go." Addison explained.

"Add." Alex said exasperated, "We've been over this…"

"Your friends don't like me Alex." Addison pointed out, she stood a few feet away from him with her hands on her hips, frowning.

Alex looked at her and grinned despite her tone and stature, "My friends like you."

Addison's eyebrows rose slightly in disbelief, as Alex continued, "Izzie likes you."

Addison opened her mouth about to protest, but Alex interjected before she could say anything, "And don't even bother to bring up the quints thing. She does the whole forgive and forget thing easily; granted you have to live through a few weeks of silence and sarcastic remarks…"

He trailed off when she gave him a look, showing that he was not helping the situation, "Okay, point is Izzie likes you. Izzie likes everyone, well except Torres." He chuckled at that

Addison glared at him and he immediately stopped laughing, "That's one out of four Alex. See I should just…"

"George likes you!" Alex said quickly.

"George is afraid of me." Addison corrected, she shook her head slightly, "See not only do some of them hate me, they are afraid of me."

Alex rolled his eyes at that, "George is a fetus."

Addison looked at him in disbelief, "What? He's a bit of a chicken. How he got a chick like Torres still surprises me."

"Alex." Addison warned.

Alex grinned sheepishly, "I'm not helping am I?"

"No."

Alex sighed and beckoned her to come to him. She stood at the foot of the bed her hands still on her hips, "Yang doesn't like me."

Alex scoffed, "I'm not even sure if she likes _me."_

Addison giggled slightly, knowing the truth to that, "Meredith."

Alex chuckled, "Well she has been avoiding you this past week, but other than that, don't the two of you get along?"

"Yes." Addison admitted, "Do you know why she's been avoiding me?"

Alex shrugged, "Its Meredith, she avoids everything, well except Shepherd."

Addison rolled her eyes and sighed, "You really want me to go?"

Alex nodded grabbing her hand, "I really want you to go."

Addison sighed, but the smiled at him seductively; she placed knee on the mattress between his thighs and leaned forward, their lips centimeters apart, "And there is no way I can convince you otherwise?" she whispered softly.

Alex grinned pulling her towards him, their lips meshing together. They both fell back onto the bed with a thud, kissing heatedly for a few seconds; one of Alex's hands made its way up Addison's bare back to unclasp the hooks of her bra, while the other moved slowly up her thigh, until he reached his destination. When Addison moaned in approval he smirked, pulling back from the kiss.

"We're still going." He said breathlessly.

Addison was about to protest but only moaned in response at what Alex was doing, "You don't play fair."

"I know." Alex smirked and leaned in to kiss her again.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"No." Callie said sharply.

"Callie…" George protested moving toward her, but she folded her arms and glared at him, "I'm not going George."

"But Izzie invited you." George pointed out.

"George the only reason Izzie even acknowledge my presence today was because you told her too… okay well you didn't exactly tell her. You gave her a look, which I saw by the way."

George sighed, "But she asked _you_ to come, she's trying."

Callie grunted, "Why should she even be _trying_ to like me? Look when I got all of you food, in that damn elevator, I didn't put poison in her food, shouldn't that be enough for you?"

"Callie. " George said in a desperate tone.

Callie shook her head, getting up from her seat, "No."

"Addison's going!" George called out, obviously grasping for straws by now.

Callie stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel to face him, "No she's not."

George nodded his head vigorously, "Yes she is Alex told me, that they were going there for seven."

Callie grunted, "You're sure she's going?"

George nodded again, sending out a silent pray, that Alex had been able to convince Addison to go, "Positive."

Callie sighed grabbing her jeans from off the bed, "Fine, I'll go to keep Addison company."

George grinned in appreciation; he grabbed her by the hand pulling her towards him and kissed her soundly, "Thank you!"

Callie chuckled pulling away, "Okay, now let me go so I can go bathe."

"Its semi-formal. No jeans." George pointed out.

Callie sighed dropping the pants back on the bed, she made she was making her way towards the bathroom when she suddenly froze, "Wait does Yang know?"

George shrugged in response and which Callie chuckled, "Hey well maybe we won't even have to go, seeing as Yang would have killed Izzie."

"Callie."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Sorry."

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"No!" Cristina yelled into the phone, "Izzie it's my damn dinner I can wear whatever the hell I want…I don't care if everyone else is going to be dressed up, I want to wear comfortable clothes…My point is you should have told me…"

She trailed off when she saw noticed that Burke had just walked through the front door, "Fine whatever, Burke's here I have to go." She didn't wait for a response and quickly snapped the phone shut.

Burke looked at her curiously, she raised her hands in exasperation, "Izzie says this thing's semi-formal."

"And? What's the problem?" He asked her confused.

Cristina grunted, "I don't want to go!"

"Cristina."

"No Izzie is going to want everything to be perfect, and its not going to be, then she's going to bitch about it. She and Callie are going to be sniping at each other. Addison and Alex are going to be there, and Alex's sappy boyfriend bit freaks me out. Meredith and Derek are probably going to run off in the middle of the thing to go have sex. That would rile Izzie up even more! I don't need that Burke!" Cristina said annoyed.

Burke looked at her amused, as she continued on her rant, "Maybe Meredith and Derek have the right idea."

"What?" Burke asked chuckling slightly.

"We should just stay home and have sex." Cristina declared.

He suddenly laughed at that shaking his head in amusement, "Why are you laughing? I'm serious."

Bruke placed both his hands on her shoulders pointing her to the bathroom, "We are going. Your friends organized this dinner for us we are going."

"But…"

"Go bathe." He said nudging her to the bathroom, "I'll come join you."

Cristina scoffed, "I don't do bribes Burke. I give them."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"We shouldn't…umm…be doing…umm this." Meredith moaned out, a bareback Derek hovering over her

Derek chuckled, going to attack her neck, receiving a giggle from her, "Why?"

Before she could even mutter a response the bedroom door slammed open with a bang, "The two of you are not serious!" Izzie screamed out, "Its four o'clock in the afternoon."

Meredith yelped in surprise, going to grab a sheet to cover herself, but realized she and Derek were too tangled up for her to move much, "Izzie!"

"No." Izzie said simply she walked to the foot of the bed; not at all deterred by Meredith and Derek's current situation. She grabbed one of Meredith's pillows and proceeded to slap Derek repeatedly on the side, so that he would get off of Meredith.

"Ow!" He exclaimed trying to get away from her.

"You are worse than a dog in heat," Izzie hissed at him

Meredith sat up deciding that her bra and underwear were decent enough. She looked at the two in amusement, as Derek had a wounded expression and Izzie looked like she wanted to kill him, "Izzie."

"The two of you promised me that you would help me cook dinner." Izzie protested, stamping her feet to show her irritation.

"Meredith did." Derek corrected, fixing his jeans.

"The only thing Meredith knows how to make is sandwiches." Izzie said exasperated,

"Hey!" Meredith protested,

Derek looked across at her and grinned, "She's got a point. It's cute though." He went to kiss her but Izzie slapped him over the head with the pillow.

"Hey!"

"Go bathe. Then come and help me cook." Izzie ordered

Derek looked at her incredulously, "You can't tell…"

"Go!" Izzie screamed raising her pillow to prove her point, Derek looked across at Meredith hopelessly, but she just giggled shrugging her shoulders, "You're the only one that can cook, that and I think she would really hurt you."

Derek rolled his eyes, going to step towards the bed, when Izzie raised the pillow again, he raised his hands in defense, "Just getting my clothes," He protested.

"Fine, Mer go change. You have to help with drinks and stuff." Izzie said,

Both Meredith and Derek began to gather their stuff for the respective things that they had to do, when they looked at Izzie pointedly. Izzie shook her head, "I don't trust you two."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Well you think you could at least leave so I can change?"

Izzie shook her head, "You are putting on clothes, Meredith not taking them off. Come on we are wasting time."

"I'll go take a cold shower." Derek grumbled, not even bother to lower his voice.

Izzie scoffed, "Oh get over it. Meredith will have sex with you later."

"Izzie!" Meredith called out, embarrassed.

Derek chuckled heading out of the room, and towards the bathroom, "What it's true." Izzie said flippantly, she glanced out the window and frowned, "Its really starting to pour isn't it?"

Meredith looked at the raindrops splattering on the window, and the overcast sky, "It'll pass. It always does."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_I know, no Mark, sorry about that but there was no way I could have fit him in there, also I realized something, Callie is only easy to write when she's with Addison. LOL anyway. Please read and review ;) _

_Next: Everyone reaches by Mer's house, some a little later than others, Mark comes making things even more uncomfortable than before. Cristina demands liquor and they all find out about the storm, and what that means for them._


	3. Chapter 3

_So I just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed and for those who wished me good luck in exams, and honestly I think luck was all I had going for me. So I had four exams, and well surprising two of them were good and one the teacher messed up so I have no clue how she is going to deal with that, but good for her cause she's a bitch who gave us two projects to had up the same day as the exam, and she knows we have all our exams. Oh well_

_Right so I know it has been a long time but I have bad news again, my laptop died which has all my stories on it, and I can't charge it because the power cord isn't working so basically I have no cord no laptop, so it might be a while before I post again, this chapter I am actually posting it from my Dad's pc and well I don't get to use this as much as my own. Okay so on with the story_

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"I need a drink!" Cristina announced as she and Burke walked into Meredith's kitchen, but as she looked up and saw the five doctors all lounging around she groaned.

Meredith who was closet to her held out her beer, "Beer."

Cristina shook her head, "No I need something stronger. You have any tequila? Who am I kidding its you."

With that said she made a beeline for the cupboards, everyone else watched her in shock while Meredith grinned.

"Cristina." Burke spoke, as he shook George's hand and smiled at Callie briefly.

"She'll be fine after she gets a few shots in." Meredith assured him.

"She can't hold her liquor." Burke said softly knowing that if Cristina heard she'd blow a gasket and probably demand that she leaves.

Meredith grinned, "I know, that's why she'll be fine."

"You want a glass?" Derek offered Cristina, who had taken the bottle and slammed it on the counter, she then poured a liberal amount in the glass, and shot it back in one go. She looked across at Izzie.

"So when can we start this thing?"

Izzie looked at her slightly nervous, "Well..."

At the same time the door bell rang cutting her off, she grinned in relief, "That must be Alex and Addison!"

With that said she scurried off towards the front door. Grabbing hold of the door handle she breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled it open, "I am so glad the two of… crap"

Mark grinned at her, "Hello to you too Izzie."

Izzie stood in front of him in silence her mouth slightly open in shock, Mark chuckled at her frozen stature, "So are you going to let me in?"

"No." she replied shortly, recovering from her daze.

But he hardly looked put off my her tone or body language, the fact that her hand was placed across the threshold, obviously preventing him from entering didn't deter him either, "Well now, how am I suppose to seduce you, if you won't let me in?"

"What…No you…Are you kidding me?" Izzie asked incredulously, finally recovering from her initial embarrassment at his words

Mark chuckled, "Izzie I never kid."

Izzie grunted and despite her better judgment let him pass. He grinned at her as he stepped into the house, he shook his head ridding it of the fallen rain drops, and as he pass by her, he lowered his head by her ear, "You like me. Admit it."

Izzie huffed shoving him slightly, "I do not! You are an…"

"Izzie!" Derek called out from the foyer, "Who was at…what the hell are you doing here?"

Mark grinned at his former best friend, "Nice to see you too Derek and in answering you question. I told you, you have a chatty girlfriend. This bright and shinny attitude she adopted has her…"

"Meredith!" Derek called out loudly, he glared at Mark

"What Derek?" Meredith's voice could be heard, she walked into the room two seconds later, on seeing Mark in the foyer she stopped abruptly and teetered on the balls of her feet in surprise.

"Evening." Mark greeted the others as they walked into the room, to see what all the commotion was about.

Cristina was the only one with a drink her hand, this time it was green in colour and undoubtedly a margarita. Both Derek and Mark opened their mouths to make a remark, when the doorbell rang again. Izzie who was still hand her hand and the doorknob yanked it back open, only to reveal Alex and Addison in the middle of a heated kiss.

Mark smirked, "Let the party begin!"

At his comment, Addison pulled back, she took a glance at Mark's amused expression, Derek's cold glare that he was sending out to Mark, and she suddenly slapped Alex's shoulder, "You said they would not hear the bell!"

Alex shrugged, "How was I suppose to know that we were getting such a welcoming?"

Addison rolled her eyes about to comment further, when Izzie spoke, "Could the two of you finish that inside, outside's cold and the rain is soaking the welcome mat."

Alex and Addison both nodded sheepishly and stepped over the threshold, as they greeted the others. As Izzie closed the door she clapped her hands, "Okay lets go eat."

"Best thing you've said yet Izzie." Cristina spoke, her mood already brightened from the small intake of alcohol.

The group of nine doctors made their way to the living room. Addison who was walking along side Meredith glanced at the small blond curiously, "Mark?"

Meredith looked to her front to see Derek and Mark bickering, well Derek bickering and Mark just looking at him in amusement, "I thought Izzie invited him, so when he asked for directions…"

"Mark can sweet talk his way into anything. "Addison said exasperated.

Meredith sighed, "Yea I realized."

The two of them made their way to their respective seats, Meredith between Izzie and Derek, while Addison sat between Callie and Alex.

"I am so glad you are here!" Callie whispered to her gratefully.

Addison chuckled at that, "It is not going to be that bad."

Callie looked at her incredulously, she scoffed, "You so got laid before you came here."

Addison looked at her appalled that she would even suggest that, but before she could lie and deny it, Alex leaned over her, his arm resting on her thigh and grinned broadly at Callie, "Three times."

"Alex!" Addison hissed out glancing around the table to see if anyone notice, but everyone was each involved in their own conversations.

"Relax." He coaxed, he squeezed her thigh lightly, as he grabbed her plate, "Well not too much."

Addison grunted and didn't bother to comment on that she nodded when he pointed at a certain dish, wondering if she wanted it.

"Evil Spawn's whipped!" Cristina commented giggling slightly at her own joke.

At the comment everyone glanced up, as because of the alcohol Cristina was speaking a little louder than normal, but to everyone's surprise Alex just glared at her and then continued to dish out some of the food onto Addison's plate.

"Do you know like voodoo or something?" Cristina asked her seriously.

Meredith and Izzie both bit their lips in amusement at Cristina's serious expression, and Addison's bemused frown.

"What?" Addison asked.

Cristina flagged her hand at Alex, "You _had _to have put him under some kind of mind control. Alex is not a gentlemen…man gentle…gentleman!"

Alex looked at her for a moment then chuckled, "She's drunk already?"

"Yup, she's had the equivalent of three shots of tequila and she's on her second margarita." Meredith said amused, looking at Cristina who was now smiling at Burke while she chewed.

"You are enjoying this way too much." Derek said amused.

Meredith shrugged, "Hey I'm normally the one that's drunk."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Bruke took a sip of his drink and smiled at Izzie, "Dinner was excellent, Izzie. Hats off to the chef."

Izzie grinned in appreciation when Addison made a noise, "Um." she pointed at her pie, her fork still in her hand as she finished chewing, "Derek made this pie."

Izzie looked at her in disbelief, while Derek smirked in amusement, Mark then spoke, "The chicken too."

At that Meredith laughed, about to remark when Izzie huffed, "Okay fine I didn't make anything! I can't cook. Derek cooked everything. But I did make the cake and brownies, which taste damn good!"

Addison laughed, "Sorry but you just don't forget chicken or pie like this."

Derek smiled sheepishly, "So your Mom taught you how to cook?" Meredith asked him curiously, while she took a bite of her chicken.

Derek nodded when Mark spoke, "Derek was the fifth sister, his Mom taught all of them to cook."

"So I guess dressing up as a girl did pay off." Meredith teased.

"Oh!" Addison exclaimed in realization, she turned around to take her handbag that was hanging on the back of the chair, "I have some thing to show you."

"Me?" Meredith asked amazed.

"What?" Derek said suspiciously.

Addison glanced up at him briefly, and smirked, then continued to rummage through her handbag, "Yes, you. If you hadn't been avoiding me whole week, I would have given you these days ago."

"She's freaked cause you guys kissed." Cristina chimed in, her voice still louder than everyone else.

Alex snickered, while Meredith glared at her, "I can't even tell her anything. She'd just laugh."

"What do have Addison?" Derek asked again.

Addison pulled out a few tattered photos and some relatively new ones, she grinned triumphantly, "They are for Meredith, not you Derek."

Derek looked at her horrified, "Tell me those are not what I think it is…"

Addison grinned, "Maybe." She took out a few and leaned over the table, handing them to Meredith, "You can keep those."

Meredith nodded, and looked at the first picture, her face broke out in a huge grin, "That's you?" She asked Derek in amusement.

Derek leaned over her shoulder to look at the picture, "Addison!"

Addison chuckled, "What? She wanted to see it, and Savvy sent me a few of my stuff, those just happened to be there."

Derek snorted, "Yea right, you asked her for them."

Addison grinned at him, when Izzie squealed, "You do look like a girl!"

Derek groaned, when Mark laughed, "Meredith you _have_ topass those around."

Meredith chuckled, looking at the picture one more time, and quickly handed it too Izzie before Derek could take it, "Meredith!"

Meredith laughed, "Watch it those are mine…." She trailed off when she looked at the next one, "This is adorable."

"Shepherd you did the pig tails yourself?" Alex asked amused as he was now looking over the picture of a five year old Derek, dressed in a purple frilly dress complete with two lopsided, half done pigtails.

"I am surprised you even know what pigtails are Karev." Derek retorted.

"I have a younger sister too." Alex supplied he passed the pictures over to Callie, then looked at Addison suggestively, "Any pictures for me?"

Addison chuckled lightly, "None I'd show you now."

Alex grinned in appreciation, "You've got my attention."

Addison giggled lightly, "I figured that would."

"Dude the make up needs a bit of work." Callie said amused as she passed it along to George

"I was five! Besides I was a boy." Derek huffed,

"With make up." Cristina remarked, giggling loudly as she looked at the picture

"Can I get back my picture now?" Derek asked impatiently

Mark was second to last to look at the picture, he grinned, "I left for one week and look what you got yourself into."

"You didn't leave. You painted you mother's couch yellow, and got grounded."

"You did what?" Izzie said in amazement, "How old were you?"

"Six." Mark said proudly.

Addison shook her head in amusement, "Both he and Derek use to get up to the most mischievous of things."

"I thought you three only met in college?" Burke asked curiously, as he looked at the picture briefly, and chuckled

Addison nodded, "We did, but Derek's mother, likes to tell stories. The fact that those two were her _boys_. Well you can just imagine the stories I got."

Mark grinned, "Those were the days."

Derek chuckled slightly, he too thinking the same thing, "Things change though."

Mark frowned about to continue, when Addison interrupted before anything could start, "This one's a nice one. But you can't keep it. It's my favourite."

Meredith looked at her curiously while she took the tattered picture; she looked at it and giggled, "That's Mark?"

"What!" Mark and Izzie exclaimed at the same time, both their voices having different tones.

"Is that chocolate you have on you?" Meredith asked Derek curiously.

"What?" Derek asked, he looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile, "Oh its chocolate cake"

"The chocolate cake incident?" Mark asked amused, now leaning over the table, to glance at the picture, both he and Derek were sitting in diapers with their arms around each other grinning madly at the camera, their entire bodies, were covered from head to toe in chocolate, Derek's curly black hair had clumps of cake in it. While Mark had icing speared all over his face and bare chest. Both boys' diapers were brown from the chocolate. Mark grinned, "Hey Derek that was when you were taller than me."

"You guys were two." Addison said amused, watching as both Derek and Mark looked over the picture, and pointing out various things to each other.

Derek looked at her curiously, "This is your favourite?"

Addison nodded, "Yea. Your Mom actually gave it to me. It's a cute picture."

"Oh this so needs to be blown up and put on the notice board." Christina commented giggling again, " Mer McDreamy had a curly fro."

Meredith chuckled, "I know. It is a cute picture."

Derek grinned but it faltered when Mark spoke, "I always knew you had the hots for me Grey."

Meredith laughed, but Derek glared at him, but before he could retort angrily, Addison shot out of her seat, "Why don't we put these stuff in the kitchen?"

"That's a good idea." Meredith agreed she stood up grabbing her plate and Derek's putting them on top of each other, she then grabbed Derek's arm, "Come help, Derek."

They were about to walk off when the entire room lit up from the lightning, and then thunder roared shaking the entire house. Two things happened, Izzie jumped dropping her glass on the floor, breaking it, which caused Addison to squeal at the sound, and Meredith who had also jumped now had a death grip on Derek's arm,

"Ladies it's thunder I am sure you have heard of it." Mark teased in amusement looking between three women.

"Shut up Mark." All three of them muttered.

"Damn Addison you're influencing _all _the interns." Mark said..

"It never occurred to you we don't like you?" Izzie retorted.

Mark laughed looking at her closely, "Say it like you mean it Izzie and maybe."

Izzie glared at him but simple huffed and walked towards the kitchen. Alex shook his head, "Do you get a kick out of doing that to her? Cause I'm telling you she is never the first one to back down from something."

"I realized." Mark said amused.

"McSteamy has the hots for Barbie!" Cristina said in a singsong voice.

"How many drinks did she have?" Mark asked slightly nervous, also trying to steer the conversation away from him.

Derek and Addison who immediately saw through it chuckled, Derek was the first to speak, "Oh, well I wasn't lying she would be able to keep you in line."

Mark glared at him, "Don't you have dishes to wash?"

Derek just laughed as Meredith pulled him towards the kitchen, Alex shook his head, "Dude, Izzie hates your guts."

"Thank you Karev." Mark remarked dryly.

Addison looked at Mark amused, "You do like her?"

But before she could comment there was a clap of thunder again followed by screams in the kitchen, "Everyone's okay!" Derek yelled back, his voice etched with laughter

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"You can not be serious." Cristina remarked to the television darkly, Burke had Meredith give her juice about an hour ago, thinking she had too much, and so she was slowly calming down.

"It always rains here." Mark complained.

"Not this much though." Addison said from her spot by the window, "The weather is as bad as they say, I can't even see our cars on the road.

"So what are you saying we're stuck here?" Callie asked her, coming to the window and groaned when she realized Addison was not exaggerating.

"None of us can drive in this weather." Burke observed.

Alex laughed, "So stuck again?"

At that there were a series of groans, "The nine of you are cursed." Callie muttered.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_Now the party starts :). So Mark likes Izzie, everyone knows but her, Cristina is slightly sober and pissed, what the hell are they going to do now that they are stuck again?_

_You'll have to see. Review? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Short author's note thanks for the reviews and I am posting this chapter now, but you guys will be glad to know that I will have to other one up by the end of the day._

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Now I need a drink." Cristina groaned out.

Meredith suddenly grinned, "Oh! We forgot about toasts!"

Cristina looked at her in disbelief, "Who are you? Is the bright and shiny coming our again, cause I gotta tell you…we can't be friends if…"

"You trust me right?" Meredith asked cutting her off.

Cristina eyed her warily, "No, not right now."

Alex laughed, "Ms. Bright-and-Shiny verses Ms. Uptight-and-Bitchy."

Cristina glared at him, "Evil Spawn go knit something."

Meredith rolled her eyes, she grabbed onto Derek's arm, "Come help me with the drinks."

"Meredith I need something stronger than wine." Cristina yelled out.

A few minutes late both Meredith and Derek walked out each holding a tray of tiny shot glasses filled with tequila complete with salt coated rims and small pieces of finely cut limes.

At their entrance Cristina grinned, "People! This…this is the reason she is my best friend."

Meredith chuckled knowing that Cristina was still a bit tipsy or at least a lot more relaxed that she was when she first arrived, "I figured to make it a little fancy."

"You guys don't do anything normal do you?" Addison asked curiously, as she took a glass from Meredith's tray and a piece of lime.

"Babe we don't know normal." Alex said amused, he also took a glass from the tray.

Addison smiled, when Cristina gagged, "Did he just call her _babe_? Someone sedate me."

Izzie giggled, Meredith shook her head, "Let's do this thing."

"I thought you weren't going to get drunk tonight?" Derek whispered to her amused.

Meredith grinned, "I changed my mind. Why? You want to take advantage of me?"

Derek winked, "We'll see."

Cristina held up her glass, and cleared her throat loudly, "Alright…"

"Wait!" Izzie interrupted, "We have to do speeches."

Cristina scoffed, "No."

"Cristina…" Burked called out.

Cristina shook her head, "Look I did the dinner thing. When we get married we'll do the whole speech thing, that friend of yours will say his thing. Mer would talk some shit and whatever but now let's just shot back these drinks."

"But you can't…" Izzie started to protest.

Meredith held up her hands, "I'll say something!"

Cristina glared at her, but Meredith completely ignored her holding up her glass and when everyone followed suit she grinned, "To Cristina and Preston…Cheers!"

With that said she placed the glass to her lips and shot it back in one gulp, her face barely twitching at the taste, not bothering with her lime either. Callie and Addison who were the only ones not accustom to Meredith and her likeness for tequila looked at her in amazement.

"Did she just…" Callie asked George, as the two of them also followed suit

"Mer's a WASP." Alex explained, as he too drained his drink, "The thing's like water to her."

"Thank you Alex." Meredith said dryly.

Alex grinned and pulled out a deck of cards out of his pocket slamming it on the small coffee table, "Who's up for some poker?"

Addison rolled her eyes, "You didn't."

Alex grinned at her and then looked across at Cristina, "Yang what do you say?"

"You're on Evil Spawn." Cristina said enthusiastically as she plopped herself onto the floor and up against the coffee table.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Yang but this is a man's game. You don't win at a man's game." Alex stated simply

At once there was an uproar from all the women, Callie and Addison were sitting closet to him turned to glare at him, "Excuse me?"

"Dude they can kick your ass." George warned inching away from his wife and her friend.

"Oh no no no Alex wants to fight fire with fire." Addison said testily, "Let's play then, us girls against, you '_men_'."

Derek groaned, "Oh god he brought out the beast."

At that word Izzie giggled glancing at Addison and Alex, "And not the good one either."

The other four interns giggled at Alex's expense while the attendings and resident looked at them confused, "Is that some sort of intern lingo?" Burke asked curiously.

"Who cares, let's play." Addison said clapping her hands, she slid off of the chair ungracefully and plopped onto the floor opposite to Alex.

"And Addison the lady just went flying through the window." Derek said dryly.

Addison glared at him, as she took off her heels, "Shove it Derek."

"Dude..." Mark spoke to Alex, "You don't piss her off. The fact that she's a redhead speaks for itself. You don't piss Addison off."

"Sounds like Sloan is speaking from experience." Burke said amused, as he too joined the rest on the floor.

"Damn straight." Addison muttered grabbing the pack of cards; she looked up to see that both Izzie and Meredith were watching everyone guardedly, "Are you two in? Cause we need all of us. But you have to be good."

"Is it wrong that I am afraid to answer her?" Izzie whispered to Meredith as she took a seat next to Callie.

Meredith grinned sheepishly, and nodded, "I am too."

She took a seat next to Izzie and Cristina had exchanged seats with Derek so now all the women sat on the left, starting with Cristina and ending with Addison. Alex sat next to Addison then going all the way around the table to Derek, who sat between Cristina and Burke. Addison grabbed the cards hitting them on the table she looked at the five men in front of her.

Callie laughed at Addison's entire stature, "Manhattan are you a _card shark_?"

Derek and Mark snorted, "She wishes."

Addison glared at them but remained silent while she shuffled the cards, "So we agreed girls against _pigs_? Well three men and _two_ pigs." Her last comment aimed at Derek and Mark.

"Hey!" Derek protested, "Wasn't it your _boyfriend_ who made the sexist joke?"

Addison glowered at him, "Yea but I like him." Addison said simply, at which Alex smirked in triumph,

"As entertaining as this is can we go on with the game?" Cristina asked.

"Okay ladies…" Mark addressed them; he glanced at Addison, "And Addison."

"Funny Mark." Addison said dryly.

"I try. Okay so Karev here has a point…" Mark held up a hand silencing the five women, "I have a proposition for you five, if…no when we win…"

"We are not stripping for you Mark." Izzie interrupted him.

Mark chuckled, "Izzie you think so little of me?"

"I'm with Izzie." Meredith chimed in.

"Can I finish?" Mark asked them, "When we win you girls have to play strip poker with us."

"Oh." Alex said grinning madly, "I second that."

Derek was smiling in agreement he was also nodded, George and Burke each had matching grins also. Addison glowered, "Okay since we have _five_ pigs with us. What do we get in return _when_ we win?"

Callie grinned evilly at the five men, rubbing her hands in anticipation, "Maybe we should let them strip for _us_?"

Cristina grunted, "No thank you, I don't need to see scrawny asses and chicken legs."

Meredith laughed, "You do realize that wouldn't be the case right?"

Izzie laughed, "Hey she would know."

"Hello! Two men Izzie two!" Meredith screeched.

At that George groaned, and Derek chuckled slightly, and looked at Addison pointedly, both of them thinking the same thing, when Mark spoke, "Actually Addison…"

"Yes Mark, well all know I slept with three out of the five men here, can we move past that?"

Alex glared at him, "Was that really necessary?"

"At least it's not at the same time?" Callie offered trying to lighten the moment but then realized what she said.

Derek looked at Addison, but she shook her head, "You really want to go there Derek?"

"We get to watch movies!" Meredith spoke suddenly, obviously wanting to get away from the entire prom incident.

Both Derek and Addison turned too looked at her; Derek had a look of amusement and Addison confusion.

"Are you babbling again?" Cristina asked her.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "If we win we play no games for the rest of the night and we do something normal."

The other women nodded in agreement, "I thought you guys didn't know normal?" Mark asked amused.

"You laugh now Sloan, but when we win and you have to sit through a chick flick, we'll see whose laughing." Callie commented

"Okay are we done negotiating? Can we start this game?" Alex asked, he looked at the five women, "I'm assuming you five know how to play right?"

"Keep talking like that Evil Spawn and you will be giving us a special striptease."

Alex grunted, but said nothing, while Addison chuckled lightly patting his leg. She started to deal the cards when Meredith shot up from her seat. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"I'm going to change. Put on more layers." She looked at the five women sheepishly, "I suck at poker."

At that the five of them groaned while the men chuckled in amusement. Cristina stood up also, "Well in that case I'm borrowing some of your clothes."

Izzie nodded at them standing also, she looked at Callie, "You and George still have some clothes…"

Callie shot up at that too, "Thank god."

Izzie looked at Addison, "Dr. Mont…Addison we're the same size if you want…"

Addison nodded in appreciate and stood up, "Thanks Izzie…I don't really have on much under this."

Izzie groaned, "I really didn't need to know that."

Addison laughed, "Yea you're right. Sorry"

With that all five women headed towards the stairs. Mark looked at them in disbelief, "Hey that's not fair!"

"Leave them." Derek said amused, "We know Addison isn't that good, and for Meredith to say she sucks, then she really does. I'm assuming Izzie isn't much better. Cristina and Callie? They we might have to worry about."

Mark grinned at that, "So you did think about it. I'm proud."

"This is wrong." George muttered.

Alex rolled his eyes, "George me a man and strap on a pair. We get that you love your wife and shit. But think about it. Five hot women."

Burke laughed, "Just keep to yours Karev."

Alex grinned, "I will be trust me."

George groaned, "Bad image."

'You're the one thinking it Georgie." Alex said amused.

"All of you realize they are going to come out dressed for winter right?" Burke asked

"Dude why'd go say that for?" Alex asked him.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Is it just me or does this whole thing seem surreal?" Meredith asked Cristina as she grabbed another pants to pull over her sweats.

Cristina rolled her eyes, "You can't put on two pair of pants Meredith."

Meredith groaned, throwing the pants on her bed, "I suck at this game. I mean really suck."

Cristina laughed, "Sucks for you then."

"Some friend you are." Meredith muttered, she was amount to continue when she saw Addison standing in the hallway looking slightly confused, she was holding a pair of Izzie's pants, socks, a thin strap top and a sweater.

"Bathroom's on the right." She instructed,

Addison nodded opening the door, Cristina shook her head, "That's just bizarre. We have too many attendings in this house."

Meredith chuckled, "I know, and if Izzie and Mark…."

Cristina laughed, "We might have to wait a while for that. That or Izzie would just kill him."

Meredith giggled, "True. But Alex he's…"

"Totally infatuated with Montgomery." Cristina commented dryly, "_That _freaks me out."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Its sweet. I mean I knew Alex was a good guy, deep down."

"Very deep."

"My point is he's a whole new Alex." Meredith pointed out, she then chuckled, at the look Cristina gave her, "Okay not whole. He still has some of his mannerism."

"Thank god cause then I would really think she knows voodoo." Cristina commented.

At the same time the bathroom door opened and Addison walked out, "Trust me Yang if I knew voodoo, Alex would not be my first victim."

Meredith chuckled lightly, "Should I be worried?"

Addison laughed, "Only if it's for Derek."

Cristina laughed, "I think I might real like you."

Addison chuckled, "I'll show you some voodoo then."

"Who's doing voodoo?" Callie asked popping up by the door.

Addison laughed, "Why you want in?"

Callie nodded enthusiastically, "Hell yea."

Two of them walked off running into Izzie who had also changed, "We know who should be worried then." Cristina muttered to Meredith.

"Behave." Meredith hissed out as they walked behind the other three women, all of them making their way down the stairs

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So poker….and strip poker( maybe) that is definitely cause some trouble. Stay tune to see who wins_

_Oh! I forgot to ask, you guys have any request? The fun finally starts and this is where I take suggestions and I'll try to put it in. so suggest away _


	5. Chapter 5

_So I promised to update this and here it is, oh and you know what I forgot which is kind of stupid, I don't know how to play poker lol, so if anything is wrong in this just remember that lol. _

_Oh and thanks for the reviews I love them as always._

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Finally." Mark said as the five ladies took their seats around the table.

Alex lightly tapped the deck of cards on the table, "Okay, so we win and we play strip poker. You ladies win and we…. To Mer's request do something _normal_. Oh and Mer I'd just like to point out, you wouldn't know normal if it slapped you on the face."

Meredith shook her head at him, glaring at him slightly, "Mannerism definitely."

Cristina chuckled, "What?" Alex asked confused.

"Can we just get this game over with?" Izzie asked

"Getting ready to strip Izzie?" Mark leered.

Izzie looked up at him passively, then back at her cards that Alex was now passing around, "You couldn't handle me even if you tried Sloan."

"Crash and burn dude." Alex said amused.

Three minutes into the game, and already Meredith was out, and Izzie following close behind. Derek looked at Meredith amused, "You really do suck at this."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "So? Just concentrate on your cards okay?"

"This is unbelievable!" Mark exclaimed almost an hour later glancing between the last two persons playing; Alex and to his surprise Addison.

Izzie grinned, and looked across at Alex, who was looking at his cards contemplating his next move, "Come on Alex you can't beat your own girlfriend."

Addison smirked looking up at Alex, knowing exactly what Izzie was trying to do, "Why not?" Alex asked her stupidly.

Callie smiled, "Dude think about it she could refuse sex."

Addison looked across at Callie in shock, "Callie!"

Mark glared at the women who were now giggling, "Karev ignore them they are trying to psyche you out. "

"No we're not." Izzie said innocently, "We're just looking out for Alex."

Derek snorted, "Karev don't listen to them."

"Alex." Izzie called out sweetly, "What do you think would happen if you were to beat your own girlfriend?"

"Izzie!" George protested, "Stop brain washing him."

Alex scoffed, "Easy there baby boy I'm not falling for anything those two chicks are saying."

"If you let her win. Addison will have sex with you!" Izzie said triumphantly thinking she said the most convincing thing.

That comment got Alex's attention; he looked up at Addison who was now looking across at Izzie in disbelief, "Stevens!"

"It worked." Izzie said sheepishly pointing at Alex.

Addison looked across at Alex curious expression and winked at him. Derek groaned, "Alex do not fall for that one. She's a manipulator."

"Dude she'd sleep with you anyway. You don't need to loose for her to sleep with you." Mark said exasperated.

Alex chuckled looking at Addison smugly, "He's got a point."

"Sloan's not getting any. Would you like to join him in that department?" Addison retorted her facial expression unreadable.

The other women laughed at Alex's crestfallen expression, "Oh Evil Spawn there is so much I can say…" Cristina said laughing.

"That's cheating! You can't use your relationship as leverage." Derek protested.

"Oh quit being a baby Derek." Addison said exasperated as she eyed the card on the table, then the set in her hands.

"Last card babe." Alex said pointing at the card, he smirked at her.

Addison chuckled, "You sound mighty sure of yourself, _babe_."

"Would the two of you stop flirting and get on with it!" Cristina said impatiently.

Addison breathed in deeply and laid down her cards for all of them to see, she looked at Alex triumphantly, "Full house."

Alex looked at the cards, then back up at her facial expression, he lowered his own hand onto the table, "Start stripping ladies….Royal flush." He leaned back against the couch and folded his arms smugly

"No!" Cristina exclaimed leaning over the table to see for certain, the other four women all groaned, their elated moods now deflated.

Mark clapped, "You heard the kid, strip ladies."

Addison glared, when Izzie spoke, "No Mark. We agreed to play strip poker not to strip if we lost."

"Fair enough, well then let's get this show on the road." Mark said enthusiastically as Derek took the cards to shuffle them.

Alex smiled at Addison leaning forward on the table, "You did good Add."

Addison looked at him still frowning from her lost but then smiled, placing her chin in her palm, "I did didn't I?"

Alex chuckled going to kiss her when she pulled back and grinned at him evilly, "You still beat me though."

Alex opened his mouth in shock, Izzie laughed, "And you didn't want to listen to me."

"Let's go." Derek said as he pass the cards a long the table.

"Maybe I should sit this round out and just take something off," Meredith whispered to Cristina.

Cristina laughed, "That's taking the easy way out."

"So?"

"Ladies." Burke called out, indicating that it was one of their turns.

Sure enough two minutes later, Meredith threw her cards on the table and groaned, "Why do I even bother?"

"Let's see some skin Mer." Alex teased.

Meredith laughed, "You guys really underestimate us. Seriously." With that she pulled her left leg out from under the table and plopped her sock clad foot on the surface. She pulled off the off white sock, and wiggled her toes in front of Alex, 'That enough skin for you."

"We got out smarted by a bunch of girls." Mark said groaning, as he pulled a card from the pile.

"Not like that is much of a task anyway." Izzie retorted, she then groaned when she realized she too was out. But she followed Meredith and pulled off one of her socks also.

"You'll run out of socks just now." Mark said.

Fifteen minutes later and things were slowly progressing much to the chagrin of the five men; when George dropped his cards on the table in defeat, Cristina grinned, "Loose the shirt Bambi."

George groaned, and slowly yanked off his shirt, his face red in embarrassment. Izzie and Meredith clapped in amusement while Cristina hooted. All of them enjoying his discomfort too much. Callie caught George's eye and winked at him, at which he laughed.

"Ignore them O'Malley." Burke said amused, his grin faltered though when he noticed that he too was now out of the game.

"Come on Burke." Cristina teased, she was now on her forth drink, having started back up when the started to play the game.

Burke laughed at her, going to the buttons of his shirt, "You'd like that uh?"

Cristina looked at him grinning stupidly, her chin resting on her ,"You'd strip for me?"

Meredith laughed, "She's so drunk."

"It's entertaining." Izzie said laughing, "I should get my camera."

"No!" Everyone except for Cristina protested.

Burke unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a simple white jersey under it, Cristina groaned, "That's evil Burke."

Burke laughed, and turned his attention back to the game, by now all five of the women were all barefoot, as well as Derek and Mark. Burke and George were the only ones who actually lost some clothing, but George was the only one who was bareback. Alex though had every article of clothing still on including his socks and shoes.

Meredith groaned loudly as she was yet again the first one out, as they started a new game. "Why do I even bother to play? Seriously."

"Stop stalling Meredith." Alex said amused.

"Bite me Alex." Meredith hissed, obviously upset with him, because he was yet to loose any article of clothing.

"Come Meredith. Something's got to go." Mark said grinning.

Derek glared at him, Mark held up his hands, "It's a game man. Which you agreed to so don't give me that look."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you don't ogle my girlfriend Mark." Derek snapped.

Addison sighed about to open her mouth to stop the impending argument when Meredith spoke up, "Oh give it a rest Derek."

Derek looked at her surprise then looked across at Addison, "Now you're influencing my girlfriend."

"Leave her alone Derek. You are just being ridiculous." Meredith muttered in exasperation, "Besides can't you tell he's just doing that to rile you up? I don't even know him that well and I figured that out."

"Dude, she's right." Alex said amused at Derek's facial expression, he looked over at Meredith, "You're stalling again."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Oh fine."

She held onto her sweater about to pull it off but, stopped and went to the button of her jeans, in one swift movement she pulled down the zip and yanked off the pants with out even standing up. The sweater was long enough that it even covered her ass. Izzie looked at her in amazement and laughed, "You're slick Mer."

Meredith grinned, pulling at the sweater, "I know."

"We are being out smarted. "Mark groaned, "This is so not what I was expecting."

Addison laughed, "Mark you're just upset that we found a loop hole to your stupid game."

Mark groaned, as he looked at his cards, "That and you worked some of your voodoo on these cards. I never loose at this game."

Addison smirked at that, she looked across at Meredith and Cristina, "My first victim."

Derek chuckled, "So you really are Satan."

Addison rolled her eyes, 'How many time do I have to tell you I prefer Ruler of All That is Evil."

"Satan and Evil Spawn." Cristina said giggling at her joke

Izzie laughed wholeheartedly at that, "Come on Mark let's see some skin."

Mark smirked at her, as he took off his shirt, "I knew you always wanted me, Izzie."

Izzie scoffed, "Oh yes, please forgive me while I try to contain myself." She glanced at his bare chest briefly and then looked away quickly.

Unfortunately Cristina was the only one to notice, "Izzie wants to have sex with McSteamy!"

"Cristina!" Izzie hissed out, her face turning red in embarrassment.

Mark smirked at Izzie, "I knew you liked what you saw Izzie."

Izzie glared at him, her initial embarrassment disappearing at that comment, "In your dreams Sloan."

"Only if you promise to join me."

"Do those lines even work?" Izzie asked annoyed.

Mark smirked, "You're still talking to me aren't you?"

Izzie huffed both annoyed at him and the fact that she too just lost, she groaned as Mark winked at her. Looking at him pointedly, she stuck both of her hands behind her back and in one swift movement, she pulled her bra out from one of the sleeves of her sweater, she then flung it at Mark's head

"Here maybe now you'd keep your mouth shut." Izzie hissed.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Derek asked.

"It is an article of clothing right?" Izzie asked him testily.

Derek nodded his head vigorously deciding not to answer her. Alex groaned, "You ladies are killing my love for this game."

Addison rolled her eyes, "No you're just a pig."

Alex smirked at her, "That you like."

Addison bit her lip to hide her smile, "Despite my better judgement."

"Maybe someone's working voodoo one _you_." Cristina said giggling again.

"The drunken has a point." Meredith said amused, looking at Cristina who now had her head on Meredith's shoulder grinning up at her friend.

"Thank you Meredith." Alex said dryly. He then shook his head amusement when Meredith groaned throwing her cards on the table yet again, "Serves you right."

Meredith groaned holding on to the edge of her sweater, "I can't believe I even agreed to this."

"Finally we get to see some skin." Alex said exasperated, her grinned at Meredith teasingly.

Meredith rolled her eyes, she pulled off her sweater and threw it at Alex, "I hope I poked an eye out."

"Not so lucky Grey." Alex said amused, her eyed Meredith and groaned, "All of you planned this to torture us didn't you."

"Oh give it up babe we out smarted all of you." Addison said amused, and patted his face in amusement.

Mark eyed Meredith's thin strap top and smirked, "One more to go Grey."

"Mark leave her alone." Derek warned.

"Dude why don't you just go and pee around her and mark you territory." Alex said exasperated, he too was getting a bit fed up of Derek.

"I am not some one's property, neither am I a tree either." Meredith huffed.

Izzie looked across at her confused, "What?"

Meredith shrugged, "Dog's pee on trees."

"Dogs hump trees Meredith." Callie pointed out.

"Well that would refer to Derek too." Mark said amused.

Izzie giggled, "I did tell him he was a dog in heat."

Mark laughed, "Well that's a new one."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_Yea I stopped it in a weird place. Why? I don't know they'll finish the game in the next one. Then there are going to be some couple time, and I use the word couple very loosely. _

_Review? Request?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews again, this is a short chapter but you I will be updating tomorrow night, cause my exams are done! Yay and I have time to write ._

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Okay. How the hell did we get to this?" Mark asked exasperated as he looked at the five men.

For both he and George were sitting in their boxers, while Burke and Derek were both bareback and Alex was now barefoot. The girls though were surprisingly very clothed. Meredith sat in her thin strap top and underwear as did Izzie, both Callie and Addison were wearing long sleeve sweaters and their underwear. Cristina still had on her jeans and a tight fitting tank top.

Callie smirked at him, "We girls enjoy a little eye candy too you know Mark."

Burke laughed, "So you ladies lost the last game to see some skin?"

Meredith chuckled shaking her head, "No we lost fair and square, but this…well we're just smarter than you five."

"Apparently, and I end up in my underwear." George muttered.

Addison smiled pretending to pay attention to what Callie was saying but her mind was elsewhere, or more specifically her right foot, which was now slowly making its way up Alex thigh,

"Addison." Alex hissed out quietly to Addison in a warning tone, ignoring the conversation between George and Callie.

Addison looked across at him innocently, "Something wrong?"

"Yes." Alex replied trying to move Addison's foot.

Addison smiled at him sweetly, "You turn to play."

"What's with you?" Izzie asked Alex curiously, which got everyone's attention, so they were now looking at Alex with the same expression.

"Nothing." Alex grunted, he absentmindedly threw a card in the pile then groaned as he realized his mistake.

He glared at Addison who was still smiling innocently, as he worked the buttons on his shirt, he paused at the third one then chuckled, "You…you knew I didn't have on my vest."

Addison grinned, "Well seeing that I was the one that took it off…"

At her comment there were a series of groans of disgust, "My ears _have_ fallen off." George muttered.

Addison laughed she then winked at Alex, "That and I would like to see your bare chest."

Callie who was sitting next to her groaned, "No George _now_ your ears have fallen off."

Mark groaned, "How much did she drink?"

Addison rolled her eyes, "I am not drunk Mark." She smiled at Alex, "Is it wrong that I want to stare at my boyfriend's chest? Which is a nice one, by the way."

Alex chuckled, taking her drink from her, "How about we slow done with the drinks there."

Izzie giggled, "She is drunk."

Addison shook her head at her, "No I am fine." She then broke out in a grin, looking at Callie, "Okay maybe a lil tipsy."

Callie laughed, "Just a little."

"I can walk in a straight line though!" Addison spoke loudly.

"Sure you can Add." Alex said amused, patting her leg in reassurance.

"I still don't understand how the five of us ended up topless and you ladies still have on clothes." Mark grunted; he then looked at Addison, "Maybe she does know voodoo."

Derek laughed, "I wouldn't put it pass her."

"Things don't look good Stevens." Burke said amused, he too seemed a little more relaxed than normal.

Izzie looked at her cards and groaned, "I thought Meredith would be the first would to loose her shirt for sure."

"Thanks Iz." Meredith said dryly.

"Any time Mer." Izzie supplied, obviously trying to avoid the inevitable; that is her taking off her last bit of clothing.

"Come on Izzie." Mark grinned at her

Izzie glared at him, "You know I should just sue you for sexual harassment. I…"

She trailed off when an intense bright light lit the entire room and then suddenly the entire house was engulfed in darkness.

"Shit."

"Not again."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Seriously?"

"Who has their hand on my ass?" Callie grunted out in the darkness.

"Sorry!" Addison muttered, "I thought you were Alex."

"Add I'm on your right." Alex said amused, "O'Malley my girlfriend's feeling up your wife."

"Better than you doing it." George remarked.

"You do realize how that sounds George?" Izzie asked slightly nauseated at the thought.

"You got a dirty mind Stevens." Mark said he chuckled, "I like that in a girl."

"Shut up Mark." Izzie snapped

"Would the two of you chill for two minutes?" Callie asked exasperated

"Callie's right." Addison agreed, "Meredith do you have any torch lights or candles or something?"

"Weren't you just drunk?" Meredith asked her in amazement.

"Addison can get freaky sober in these kind of situations." Derek explained.

"I don't get freaky sober, besides I was not, nor am I drunk." Addison insisted.

"I don't think we have torch lights or candles…oh I do have a pack of birthday candles." Meredith offered.

"Are you serious?" Burke asked her amused.

"It's been here since I first lived here with my parents." Meredith said sheepishly

"Meredith are you aware that, that was almost twenty years ago?" Cristina asked her dryly.

"Would that even work?" George inquired.

"Only one way to find out." Alex answered, "Mer where are the candles?"

"In one of the kitchen drawers." Meredith informed, "Izzie go get them."

"Why me?" Izzie protested.

"Izzie I am a klutz in broad daylight. Do you really want me to navigate my way through this house in total darkness?"

"Good point. No need for us to worry if you're going to hurt yourself."

"Just get the candles."

"Yes boss."

"Shut up Izzie."

"Okay who is this?" Izzie asked patting a relatively soft surface.

"My shoulder Stevens." Callie remarked

"Oh sorry." Izzie apologized, but used Callie's shoulder as leverage to pull herself up anyway, "After this I am so finding my clothes. My ass is freezing."

"I could warm up it for you." Mark said suggestively.

"I'll think about it. Maybe I'll just warm you up." Izzie said dryly. She chuckled when she got no response, "What Mark? You can't take as well as you can give?"

"Man, she got you good." Derek said amused, "Told you she'd keep you in line."

"Shut up Derek." Mark hissed.

Suddenly there were two yelps coming from both Izzie and Meredith, "Izzie you just kicked me in my ass."

"That was your ass? I swear to god it felt like I hit bone." Izzie muttered, "I think I broke my toe."

"Just for that comment, I hope you did break your toe." Meredith snapped.

"Whatever." Izzie muttered as she tried to manoeuvre her way through the darkness.

"Mer." Derek called out in the darkness, "You have a cute ass."

There were a series of groans coming from all over, "Shepherd just be glad I can't see you." Cristina muttered.

"Derek…" Meredith started but then yelped in pain, "Ow! What the hell?"

"I forgot you were sitting next to me." Cristina remarked.

Meredith was about to retort when Callie spoke, loudly, "What the hell is that sound?"

"What?" George asked her curiously.

"It sounds like…a suction…Addison!" Callie exclaimed disgusted, "You and Karev better not be making out next to me."

"No." Addison lied, "You're hearing things."

"Liar." Mark remarked, "At least they did it in the dark."

"Yes it doesn't help when they are sitting right next to me!" Callie exclaimed disgusted, she flung her arm aimlessly to her right, hitting something soft.

"Ow! Callie that was my breast!" Addison groaned out in pain.

"You okay?" Alex asked her concerned when she grunted out a yes, Alex then chuckled lightly, "George your wife is now feeling up my girlfriend. I don't know how I feel about that."

"If I were you two I would be worried, it's obvious the two of you aren't doing your job, if they turned to each other" Cristina teased.

Meredith giggled lightly as Alex and George both snapped, "Shut up."

"Okay I think someone should check on Izzie, because we're all getting hurt in the dark." Meredith proclaimed.

"No just you and Dr. Montgomery." Cristina pointed out.

"You know Cristina I think you are the only out of Bailey's interns that still call me that, you can call me Addison you know, I think all of us has gone pass the formalities after the elevator incident." Addison said.

"She doesn't even call me Preston. So don't expect anything. "Burke said amused.

"My point is…" Meredith said to Cristina, "My ass is hurting and so is Addison's boob I think someone should go before anyone else gets hurt."

There was small glow coming from the kitchen and a few seconds later, Izzie came into view holding a plate with bright pink and blue birthday candles on them. The light illuminated around her, showing her baby pink thin strap top and her hot pink Hello Kitty underwear.

"Hello Kitty." Mark whistled as she stepped into the living room

"How can you make that sexual?" Izzie asked disgusted as she placed the plate, along with the box of matches and candles on the table.

"Well when you have a pussy cat on your…kitty…" Mark trailed off looking at her suggestively.

"Did he just call your vagina a kitty?" Cristina asked amused.

"Yes and if he were to so much as comes close to me when I have a scalpel in my hand. I will castrate him." Izzie hissed going to sit in between Meredith and Cristina.

"Dude she'd do it." Alex said amused, as he handed Addison her pants and he took his shirt from on the couch.

"Mark pass me my bra." Izzie ordered holding out her hand.

Mark held up the pink bra and grinned, "You like pink?"

"No shit Sherlock." Izzie said sarcastically snatching it from him

"Okay whose bra is this?" Callie asked Meredith and Cristina holding up a lacy black bra.

"Why do you assume its one of hours?" Meredith asked her, as she stood up to pull on her own jeans.

"Because Grey, both of these cups wouldn't even be able hold one of their boobs." Callie said dryly.

"All this talk about boobs and bras…" Mark trailed off when two sweaters, a pair of pants and a bra came flying at his head.

The other men laughed as Mark held up the offended garments, "What would you lovely ladies do if I were to withhold these things from you?"

"Are you forgetting you are in our house?" Izzie asked him, "We have other clothes, Mark."

"Mark give me my pants." Addison ordered holding out her hand, but smiled when Alex simply took it from him, "Thanks."

"My sweater?" both Callie and Meredith called out, Mark sighed passing them to each woman, he held up Izzie's bra.

"You can keep it. I don't care." Izzie said, "Because that would be the closest you'd come to seeing it."

"We'll see about that Izzie." Mark winked.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_Mark, what is Izzie going to do about him? _

_I know I said I was going to have some couple time but I pushed it to the next chapter, so look out for that, and the couples I can promise would be Addex (of course) MerDer and Mizzie. I'll see about the others, but those three are my fav so they come first lol, oh and the next chapter will be much longer I promise._


	7. Chapter 7

_So I have a bit of a warning this chapter is not what you guys are expecting but still read it please. Oh and its a lot of Addison centric, but read it and my author's note at the end. Other than that thanks for the reviews._

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"I'll be back." Meredith announced as she picked up a candle from the plate, wincing when she felt the hot wax fall on her forefinger.

"Mer?" Derek asked her curiously.

"I'm going to get something." She called over her shoulder a she walked out of the living room.

"McDreamy follow her before she hurts herself." Cristina said dryly, eyeing Meredith's retreating figure.

Meredith turned around to face her amused, "I didn't know you cared."

Cristina scowled, "Fine go break your ass, I just want first tibs on your surgery."

"Whatever." Meredith said amused as she walked disappeared into the hallway.

"What is she doing?" Izzie asked curiously.

"Well Shepherd's still here so we know she didn't go to have sex." Cristina said bluntly.

"I heard that!" Meredith's voice was heard.

"So? What you going to do?" Cristina called out.

"Well…." But her voice slightly muffled as she came back into view. Meredith stood with an armful of blankets in her right arm and one under her chin blocking some of her face; she was now holding the small candle between her pinkie and ring finger.

Derek chuckled, moving to help her, he took the candle and the blanket that was under chain, "You could have asked for help."

Meredith smiled at him sheepishly, "I figured you'd come and help me."

"You are so whipped." Cristina said amused.

Derek shook his head, sending a glare her way but decided not to say anything,

"So I was cold and thought you guys might be too. I'm being a good host." Meredith said shooting Cristina a look

With that said she threw a blanket at Izzie, followed by Callie and then one at Alex's head, chuckling when she hit the target, "Oops sorry."

Alex grunted, "I'm sure."

Meredith just shrugged shifting herself between Derek and Burke, Cristina looked at her in disbelief, "You are such a Wednesday."

"Where did all of these come from?" George asked curiously, he had moved next to Callie, and was now wrapping the blanket around both of their shoulders.

"The hallway closet. "Meredith answered snuggling under Derek's arm, "My Mom always kept them in there."

"Is this twenty years old too?" Christina asked sniffing the blanket that she and Burke were sharing.

"No." Meredith muttered shaking her head slightly.

"So what were we talking about?" Burke asked curiously.

"Derek being whipped." Callie said amused.

"Shep has always been whipped." Mark said amused.

"That's not true!" Derek protest,

He looked across at Addison who chuckled lightly, "You were Derek."

"How many girlfriends did you have" Meredith asked him curiously, "Before Addison that is."

Before Derek could answer Mark snorted, "There weren't many."

"Thanks man. "Derek said dryly,

"Wait she was your first?" Meredith asked in shock.

"No!" Both Addison and Derek said simultaneously, Addison chuckling to herself, as Mark held up his hand, "We can count it on one hand if you like."

"Shut up Mark." Derek groaned, "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Derek just give us the number." Burke said amused.

"Okay fine two, before Addison." Derek said.

"You slept with four women?" Meredith asked amazed, she shook her head, "How is that possible?"

"What?" Derek asked her confused.

"Have you seen you?" Meredith asked him incredulously

Derek smiled when Mark spoke, "You know how people go through awkward stages? Well Derek's was his entire childhood."

"It was not!" Derek protested, sending the others all hard stares at their chuckles, "I was small in high school. Okay? And I had one girlfriend. Rachel."

"The other one?" Meredith encouraged him, but to her surprise Addison answered.

"Janine." Addison hissed out, with as much hatred she could mutter.

Derek looked across at her amused, while Meredith's eyebrows' shot up in surprise, "Addison you can't be serious."

"Derek that woman was the devil incarnated. "Addison hissed out.

Cristina laughed, "Was she another wife?"

"No!" Derek said exasperated, "She was…how to describe her?"

"A bitch?" Addison offered

"Are you jealous?" Alex asked her, suddenly not amused anymore.

At his tone Addison turned to look at him alarmed, "God no! Alex I hate this woman. I mean truly with every fibre in my being hated this woman. When we were in med school all I wanted to do was own a bus only so I could run her over with it."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at her facial expression and the sheer hatred in her tone, Derek though did not find it so amusing, "Addison, you're being a little dramatic."

Addison looked across at him, her tone now teasing, "Derek why don't you tell them why you broke up with her."

Mark laughed, "This should be good."

"She wasn't a man right?" Callie asked cautiously, grinning at Addison

At that the three of them looked at her disgusted, "No!" Derek said appalled at the taught.

"Why _did_ you break up with her then?" Meredith asked curiously.

Derek sighed, "She was a bit possessive."

Addison scoffed, "She was a stalker."

Meredith eyes widened at that, "Seriously?"

Addison nodded vigorously, "Yup. Nancy said she thought she was his keeper."

"She…" Derek trailed off when Addison gave him a look.

"Derek the woman needed to know where you were every second of every day." Mark said exasperated, "You couldn't even take a piss in peace. She walked around like she owned you."

Meredith chuckled, "You were one of those men? She tells you to jump and you say how high?"

Derek glared at her, well he tried to but then smiled, "I was not."

"Only after he got some sense. Even after he broke up with the chick still came around to our dorm as though she belonged there." Mark shivered at the thought, "I think she is the first chick I did not like."

Derek snorted, "Too bad it didn't work with Addison."

"Derek." Addison called out but Mark quickly turned the conversation.

"But I have to give Janine something, the chick had balls." Mark said amused.

"I thought she wasn't a man?" Izzie asked with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

Mark shot her a look and she chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, my bad…go on."

Mark laughed, "Can I tell them about the first day of med school?" He asked Derek.

To everyone's surprise Derek laughed, a full belly laugh, "You're the one that tells that story the best."

"The first day of med…Oh." Addison scowled, but then her cheeks turned slightly red.

Alex grinned, "Oh now I want to know."

Addison rolled her eyes, still slightly embarrassed, "Trust me it's nothing."

"If both Shepherd and Sloan are agreeing on something it has to be good." Cristina said; she sat up eagerly waiting for Mark to continue.

Derek smiled slightly and nodded his head at Mark, giving him the cue to continue. Mark grinned looking around the room to see that he had everyone's attention.

"Okay a little back ground kiddies." Mark said in anticipation, both Addison and Derek rolled there eyes at his tone, "So those two." He gestured to Derek and then on the other side of the room to Addison, "They were in that nauseating stage…you know what I mean."

Addison glanced between Meredith's uncomfortable expression, and Alex vacant one and groaned, "Mark details aren't necessary."

"Oh right." Mark said amused, "We've got the girlfriend and boyfriend to worry about."

"Mark." Both Derek and Addison said in warning tones.

"Okay, okay. Where was I? Oh right the first day of med school. We were waiting for our Gross Anatomy class to begin. We were sitting in the front." Mark grunted out the last part.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that look neither of you would never have passed that class if it weren't for me and…"

"Your nagging," Both he and Derek muttered.

Alex chuckled at that, but his he immediately stopped when Addison jabbed him in the side, "Not funny." She muttered to him.

Mark grinned, "So we're sitting in the front of class, and this chick…Janine, walks up to us and walks up to us plopping herself onto Derek's lap and plants one on him."

"Did you kill her?" Callie asked bluntly, "Cause I would have."

Addison looked at her amused, "Remind me to never hit on your husband."

"Damn right." Callie said grinning at George, who was looking at her amused and then glanced at Addison warily.

"Why would you even want to hit on O'Malley?" Alex asked her with disgust and a hint of jealousy.

Addison looked across at him and smiled teasingly, "Why wouldn't I? O'Malley's cute."

Alex scowled while George's face turned different shades of red, Callie held up her hand, "Whoa there Manhattan. Leave my intern alone."

Addison grinned giving Callie a look at which both women broke out in laughter. Cristina though looked across at Mark, "What did she do?"

Mark grinned, "You know the saying Alfa-Male? Well Addison went completely Alfa-Female."

"I did not!" Addison protested, she opened her mouth again to object yet again, but glared at Derek and Mark who were both laughing at her expense.

"Addison you ripped out her hair!" Derek exclaimed,

"It was a wig!" Addison countered.

Mark chuckled, "You should have seen her, she just tripped, held on to Janine's hair to yank her backwards and off of Derek but instead ended up with a fist full of hair, well her wig, and Janine on the floor in tears. The chick had brown hair, but a red haired wig."

Alex whistled out in amazement, "You pulled the chick's wig off? _And_ made her cry? Damn Addison that's…well actually that's hot."

Callie crinkled her noise up in disgust, "I'm not going to even question that Karev. But Addison, damn I didn't see that."

"You seem more like the silent killer type "Burke observed.

Cristina looked at him strangely and shook her head, "I'm in the Twilight Zone aren't I?"

"You and me both," Meredith muttered to her.

"Okay so we're going in the rounds." Derek said suddenly, he looked across at Alex, "Karev?"

"What?" Alex asked him confused.

"He talked about the girls he's been with so now it's your turn." Mark explained, he looked across at Derek, "Thanks for skipping me."

"We all know that you slept with the entire female population of Seattle _and_ New York. Mark." Derek said dryly.

"Karev, your turn." Mark grunted.

"Can't we go in the other direction?" Alex asked sheepishly, glancing at Addison briefly.

"Afraid your girlfriend is going to thing you're a man-whore, Evil Spawn?" Cristina teased

Alex glared at her, "Not that it is any of your business, but she knows about med school and college."

"And high school." Addison said slightly amused.

"Oh does she know about the syph then?" Cristina asked.

George groaned in response to that, while Addison pulled away looking at Alex in shock, "Syphilis? What syphilis?"

"Alex!" Izzie called out her tone laden with disapproval, "You didn't tell her about Olivia?"

"So you told her you gave George syphilis?" Cristina asked curiously.

Mark screwed up his face in disgust as he looked at the two men, "You interns are sick."

"What no! Alex slept with Olivia and I slept with her, _she_ gave me it!" George said quickly appalled that Mark would even think that.

"No George. _Olivia_ gave me the syph _and_ she gave you it." Alex explained.

"Oh my god can we stop talking about syphilis?" Meredith asked exasperated.

Addison held up her hand at Meredith signalling that she wanted a little while and then looked across at Alex pointedly, "Two seconds. So you slept with a woman you didn't like; who ended up giving you syphilis and then cheated on the woman you _really_ liked with the woman that gave you syphilis? Alex that what the hell did you smoke?"

Three of Alex friends as well as the other attendings and Callie all snickered at Addison's blunt question and Alex's shocked expression. Cristina though snorted and remarked dryly to Addison, "Apparently the same thing you did. For even sleeping with him."

"Maybe Alex's the one with the voodoo." George said amused, laughing at Alex's facial expression.

Addison smiled sweetly at him, running her fore finger along his chin, "Don't worry. Even if you did do some voodoo. I'm glad you did."

Alex grinned and leaned forward to kiss her briefly on the lips, when Cristina groaned, "I'm going to barf here people."

"Addison you're next." Mark spoke up,

Alex smirked draping an arm over Addison's shoulder, "Yea Add, let's hear who you slept with."

Addison rolled her eyes, "I already told you that."

"Yea but you didn't tell us." Callie pointed out, "And I for one would like to know."

"Well you're not my boyfriend so you don't get to know."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm talking to a five year old?" Callie teased.

Addison stuck out her tongue at her at which Callie laughed, "I'm sorry I meant two."

Callie gave her a mischievous grin, while Addison just rolled her eyes, "Fine. I slept with three men."

The three said men immediately started to protest, Derek scoffed, "Addison you're lying."

"That Greg kid when you were 17?" Mark pointed out.

Addison turned to look at Derek with disbelief, "Did you tell him everything?"

Derek grunted, "Unfortunately, I had no sense back then."

"As appose to now?" Cristina retorted.

"I never slept with Greg." Addison informed.

"But.." Both Alex and Derek started, Derek more curious that anything while Alex was confused.

"I lied to you." Addison said pointing to Derek, she looked across at Alex, "Well you just assumed."

Everyone looked at her surprised and shocked by this revelation, Callie though was the first to speak, "So wait you're telling me that up until last year the only man you ever slept with was with _Shepherd_?"

Addison shrugged sheepishly, "I've only slept with…" she trailed off in shock, her eyes widening in realization as to what she was about to say. She felt Alex grasp her hand but she shot up immediately, and looked around at the room of curious expressions and concerned gazes.

"I…um…I need some water." With that said she plucked up one of the candles from on the plate and headed of towards the kitchen.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So please don't hate me for not having the couples again, but I do have a good reason, I had to split this chapter in two because it would have been way to long, I'm talking almost 20 pages, which is way too much, so I spilt, but the good news is that I have the next chapter already written, so I have a proposition for you guys. If I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter tomorrow at 12, which is exactly 12 hours from now._

_So how soon the next chapter comes is up to you guys._

_Next: What happened to Addison? Oh and who's going to get frisky? Two guesses_


	8. Chapter 8

_So thanks for all the reviews I was going to post this earlier but I found out last minute that I my class that got cancelled just got bumped up to earlier which sucked so this is why this is later than I originally planned. Um I don't know what else to say other than, read on._

_Oooh! Grey's tonight!_

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Addison!" Alex called after her, throwing the blanket off of him and about to stand up to go after her, when Derek stood, "Let me go."

"What? No." Alex said stubbornly.

"Derek what…" Meredith asked confused.

Derek looked at her, "Trust me." He then looked across at Alex who was giving him a death glare, "I think I know what's wrong with her. Let me talk to her."

"No." Alex said firmly, going to move towards the kitchen but Derek moved also, "I'm her boyfriend Shepherd."

Derek nodded, "I know that Alex, but I also know Addison, and I am pretty sure she does not want to talk to you."

Alex glared at him, "Who the hell do you…"

"Karev. Listen to him." Mark warned, "You may not want to admit it, and you may not like it, but Derek knows her the best. So whatever he thinks is wrong with her, he's most likely right. Let him talk to her first."

"He doesn't give a damn." Alex snapped.

Derek sighed, "Look Alex, I know you don't trust me, but let me talk to her."

Alex looked at him for a few seconds, his facial expression unreadable, "Fine 5 minutes. But Shepherd you make her cry. Boss or not. Meredith's boyfriend or not. I will kick your ass." Alex threatened.

Derek nodded, he was about to head towards the kitchen, when he stopped suddenly and crouched down so that his face was inches away from Meredith, "Just so you know. I love you. This is just me helping a friend. I'll tell you everything after."

He gave her a brief kiss on the lips and then headed off towards the kitchen, trying to navigate his way by using the little bit of light coming from the living room as well as the soft glow from the kitchen. On entering the kitchen he saw Addison leaning against the sink with a glass in her hand, the candle she had taken was now placed a few feet away from her on another plate. She looked up at him and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were Alex." She said softly, taking another sip of her drink.

"Do you want me to go get him?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't even know what just happened, far less be able to explain it to him."

Derek gave her a reassuring smile, as stood opposite her and perched himself on the island, "You love him." He said gently.

Addison's head shot up at that, she shook her head, "No…I…"

"You were going to say that you've only slept with men you were in love with. Right?" Derek asked her.

Addison stared at him for a while and then shrugged her shoulders. Derek smiled at her response, "Addie we're friends right?"

"Yea, but…"

"Well friends talk to each other. Talk to me." Derek said sincerely.

Addison sighed, "It's not possible."

Derek frowned in confusion, "What? Us being friends? Because I thought…"

"No. For me to be in love with him." She frowned when she said that, "You're okay with talking about this?"

Derek nodded, "I'm in here aren't I? Besides friends talk about these things."

Addison nodded, but did not give any indication that she was going to continue the conversation, and so Derek spoke, "Why is not possible?"

Addison threw up her hands in exasperation, "We've barely been together for two months! No one falls in love that fast."

Derek gave her a pointed look at which she responded by rolling her eyes, "I don't understand your relationship with Meredith, Derek and to tell you the truth I don't really want to but…"

"_We_ fell in love after a month." Derek pointed out, referring to his and Addison's relationship "And trust me Addison it's not impossible." He was now thinking about Meredith

Addison frowned, "But how do you know? I feel stupid for asking this. Hell we were married for god's sakes I _should _knowwhat love is…and I do know, but this…it scares me."

"What that you fell in love so fast? Or the fact that you are in love?" Derek asked her trying to understand what exactly she was thinking.

"I don't know, maybe both?" Addison offered, she shrugged her shoulders again and sighed deeply, "When I started things with him. I never expected to feel…like this. Before with…"

She froze when she realized who she was about to bring up, glancing at Derek she was surprise to see that he was looking at her with understanding, "You told me you fell in love with him Addison."

"But that doesn't mean you would want to talk about it." Addison countered.

"Normally that would be true, but you're obviously confused and upset. You need to talk about it. Also I just wanted to say, now that all the anger has gone…well somewhat… I should have realized it."

"Realized what?" Addison asked confused, now turning to completely face Derek, as she was turned towards the window before

Derek closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, despite his earlier words, he was obviously still having trouble with this information that he'd known about for a few months now, he opened his eyes and began to talk calmly, "I should have realized you loved him…it's a little comforting, not that it hurts less…but the fact that you loved him reassures me, slightly, that you didn't throw away our marriage for a quick fuck…That you slept with him because you loved him…Maybe I only understand it…well slightly understand it…because of everything with Meredith."

Addison nodded, "I know I apologized, but you have to know I never planned on falling for Mark."

Derek smiled slightly at that, "Well I would hope not."

"I was in love with the idea of Mark…the fact that he was there and cared…that made me fall in love with…I did love him because we were friends, but the other kind was short lived, especially when I realized Mark still had a lot of growing up to do."

Derek nodded, but other than that didn't want to discuss Mark with her anymore, so he quickly went back to the subject at hand, "So with Alex?"

Addison shook her head, "It still scares me."

"Nothing is wrong with loving him…with being in love again." Derek reassured her, "You deserve to be happy Addie."

"I am happy and I do…love him, even though it scares me how much." Addison said finally admitting to it.

Derek grinned, "Well talk to him. Also my five minutes are up, and please don't cry, cause then Karev is going to kill me. And Addie I really think he could."

Addison laughed, "He threatened you?"

"You're suppose to reassure me that he wouldn't!" Derek protested weakly, he smiled at her as he pulled her in for a hug, he kissed her on the forehead, "I know you didn't say it, but don't worry about how he feels, cause I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you"

Addison smiled, "Thanks Derek."

Derek pulled away from her, returning her smile, "I'll call him for you, that and I have to talk to Mer."

Addison frowned suddenly, "She won't be upset because that you came to talk to me? Derek I'm sorry let me…"

Derek waved at her dismissing what she was about to say, he gave her a cheeky grin, "I may be whipped, but I've got her wrapped around my finger."

Addison rolled her eyes, as he gave her one last look as he left the kitchen. A few seconds late Alex came through the door, as he stepped into the dim room, neither of them said anything. Alex looked at her closely for a moment, before he walked towards her, "He didn't make you cry right?"

Addison chuckled lightly, "No. There's no need for you to kill him. Also I don't think Meredith would appreciate that if you did. She maybe tiny but she might be able to inflict some damage."

Alex chuckled at the thought, but then became serious; he laid a hand on her forearm, "What happened out there?"

Addison bit her lip slightly hesitant, when Alex spoke again, "Add you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know, and that what scares me." Addison admitted.

Alex frowned in confusion, "It scares you that you can tell me anything?"

Addison shook her head, she took a deep breath, "It scares me that I…love you so much I _want_ to tell you everything."

"Nothing is wrong with you telling…" He trailed off as he mind finally caught up with what she first said, he stared at her, his eyes widen in surprise, "You…you love me?"

Addison nodded, "Yea." She held her breath waiting for him to respond.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good, cause it scared the hell out of me that I love you so much too."

At his easy declaration Addison's eyes shot up in surprise, "You love me?"

Alex grinned pulling her towards him, then wrapping his arms around her waist, "What's not to love?" He grabbed her ass pulling her even closer to him, "You have a nice ass." Addison giggled, as he placed a kiss on her neck, "You have a great rack."

"Alex!" Addison squealed as he reached between their bodies to give one of her breast a brief squeeze. Alex then buried his head in her neck, "You smell good too."

Addison laughed pulling away from him, so that their torsos were touching, but not their upper bodies, "Alex."

Alex sighed dramatically, "That not enough for you? God woman." Despite his now serious look, his eyes were dancing as he held her face in his hands, "Add if I were to give you all the reasons why I loved you we will be here all day. Now I don't want to seem like the insensitive boyfriend, but you just told me you loved me so I'm sorry if you want to talk more but…"

He was silenced by Addison's lips on his own, "You talk too much." They kissed again, Alex's hand running through Addison's red locks, while Addison snaked her hand through his partially button up shirt. They moaned simultaneously, and Alex then grabbed onto Addison's waist and hoisted her up and plopped her onto the counter. She giggled as she grabbed him by the collar to stand between her legs. He pulled her head down to meet his as they kissed heatedly for a few minutes. Alex buried his head between the crook of her neck nipping at it at the same time his hand was slowly making its way up her tank top, when Addison froze pulling back from him,

"We can't do this here!" She hissed out.

Alex groaned, going back to continue his assault on her neck, grinning when she didn't protest, "Why?"

"We're in Meredith Grey's kitchen!" Addison exclaimed, her voice getting high pitched not because of what she was saying but because Alex had just bitten her neck.

"Umm…Anyone can…walk in." Addison said weakly, allowing Alex to take off her sweater, despite her protest to stop.

Alex chuckled, his stubble grazing her chin as he kissed her nose, "They won't."

"We can't…um….have sex…" But her feeble attempt to stop him was quickly forgotten as Alex attacked her lips, "Who's talking too much now?"

Addison gave a mixture of a moan and growl as she quickly began to unbutton the rest of his shirt, "Shut up."

"Only if you do." Alex said cheekily, he kissed her and then pulled back, only long enough to whisper out, "I love you."

Addison smiled, kissing him again, then spoke against his lips, "I love you too."

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"What happened?" Callie asked Derek as he walked into the living room.

Derek grabbed Meredith's hand pulling her up to stand next to him, surprising the blond, He looked across at Callie, "You can ask her, but I'm just warning all of you. You might not want to be in here in a few minutes."

Cristina screwed up her face in disgust, she looked up at Burke and George who were all playing a game of cards with her, "Let's move to the dinning room, I don't need to hear Alex and Addison going at it."

"I'm going to have to agree with you." George said, he picked up his cards and held out his hand to Callie to help her up. Burke grabbed the deck of cards as while as a few on the newly lit candles. The two couples then made there way to the dinning room.

Izzie though looked at Derek in disbelief, "What! They are having sex in the kitchen!" She glared at Meredith, "Tomorrow the four of you are going to sanitize that entire room."

Meredith looked at her about to protest, when Izzie held up her hand, "Don't even bother to deny it, I know you and McDreamy had sex in there before. I just hope you cleaned it."

Derek grinned sheepishly not bothering to contradict what she said, he pulled at Meredith's hand that was still entwined in his own, "Let's go I have something to tell you." He took two of the remaining candles from off the plate in his other hand, and then guided Meredith towards the stairs.

Mark looked around the empty room and smirked at Izzie, "Guess it's just you and me Iz."

Izzie scowled. "Don't call me that." She took the plate with the remaining candles, "And it's just you I'm going to change these clothes."

She then headed towards the stairs and to her annoyance Mark was right behind her. She stopped abruptly on one of the steps and turned to face him, her hands on her hips, "What do you think you're doing?"

Mark smiled, "There's a storm and with no electricity I figured you needed protecting."

Izzie snorted, "I'm a big girl Mark."

"I can see that." Mark leered.

Izzie growled about to retort angrily, but then just shoved him slightly by the shoulder. Mark barely budged and grinned in amusement, at her facial expression. Izzie then huffed, she turned around and stomped off to her room, Mark on her heels.

"What's your purpose?" Izzie asked him suddenly as they both entered her room, despite her annoyance.

Mark looked at her confused, "What?"

Izzie took a seat on her bed and looked up at him, "You heard me what's your purpose?"

"In life?" Mark asked, "That's a bit philosophical of you Izzie."

Izzie growled, "Fine I was going to talk to you, but if you're going to be like that."

"Okay sorry." Mark said sincerely, "What did you mean?"

Izzie eyed him uncertainly, as he perched himself on the ledge of her window with his arms, "Why are you here?"

Mark frowned, "I thought you said…"

"No I mean here as in why did you come to the dinner?" Izzie asked him curiously, no ounce of the usual annoyance she normal held in her tone.

Mark sighed rubbing his neck uncomfortably, unsure if he should tell her, "Ever since the elevator incident…"

"This isn't about the spooning thing is it?" Izzie asked uncomfortably.

Mark immediately shook his head, "No." He lied somewhat, "Um. It's about Derek and Addison."

Izzie looked at with curiosity, "What?"

"Derek and Addison, they were my family." Mark said simply, "Derek was my best friend, and I lost my best friend by falling in love with his wife and sleeping with her."

"You fell in love with her?" Izzie asked sceptically.

"Yes! Do you think I would have just slept with my best friend's wife for no reason?" Mark snapped.

Izzie held up her hands in defence, "Well you don't give me any reason to think other wise."

"Well I wouldn't do that to Derek." Mark replied, "Look I just want my best friend back. What happened in the elevator was the most we've talked in almost a year. He and Addison are friends now, so I'm hoping he'd start talking to me."

Izzie looked at him in awe her defence slowly diminishing, "So you do have a heart."

To her surprise Mark smirked, "Wanna see what else I have?"

Izzie immediately shot up throwing her hands up in disgust, "Why do you…urgh! What's the matter with you?"

Mark stood up to face her, "You're flustered."

"I am not!" Izzie exclaimed, "I am frustrated with _you_, we were having a normal conversation and then you go back to being an ass. What is wrong with you? Why do you do that?"

"You challenge me." Mark answered truthfully.

Izzie froze looking at him in confusion, "What?"

"You're the only one that calls me on my crap. I hate pushovers and people who don't speak their mind. But you do." Mark said explained, "Nothing is easy with you. I like the challenge of getting to know you. I never know what to expect when I talk to you."

"So what I'm just entertaining to you?" Izzie asked disgusted "I'm just part of a sick joke?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "No! Are you not listening to me? I said I like the challenge of getting to know you. You don't let me get away with anything I tell you. I like that. I like you."

Izzie looked at him surprised at his confession, "Mark…" She stuttered as he closed the gap between them, "We can't…I don't…"

Mark smirked at her, their faces now inches apart, "Don't worry I like the challenge." He breathed out, as his head moved towards Izzie, and smirked when Izzie tilted her head upwards to meet his.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"So what do you want to know?" Derek asked Meredith as they both sat on Meredith's bed facing each other.

Meredith looked at him confused as she let go his hand so that she could play with the bands of her watch, "What? I thought you were going tell me what happened in the kitchen."

Derek nodded, "And I will if you want to know, but that's not bothering you. Something else is."

Meredith gave a soft sigh as she avoided eye contact with Derek, "Okay I'm a little upset."

Derek reached out and touched her chin, tilting her face towards him, "Hey talk to me."

Meredith shrugged her shoulder sheepishly, "It's stupid."

"If something is bothering you, it's not stupid." Derek spoke, "Well most of the time."

Meredith shot him a look, at which he laughed, "Sorry, but come on. Is it because I went to talk to Addison?"

She started to shake her head, but then shrugged her shoulders again, "I'm a little jealous." She looked across at Derek, "I know it was stupid, you tell me…"

"Jealous of Addison?" Derek asked her curiously.

Meredith shook her head, "No…Well yes, but not in that sense, I know that you love me, and that the two of you are friends and that I have nothing to worry about…but I'm jealous of how well she knows you."

"Oh." Derek spoke finally understanding, he grasped her around the hips and placed her on his lap, "And you're upset that you don't know me as well?"

Meredith nodded, "Its stupid isn't it?"

"No, but you have to remember I know Addison for almost twenty years, she is going to know me pretty well, just like I know her too. But you..." He kissed her on the nose, "You are still getting to know me. Just like I am getting to know you." He kissed her cheek. "That's the excitement in it." He then kissed her other cheek. "Don't you like excitement?"

Meredith giggled as he kissed her chin, "Maybe…speaking of excitement…"

Derek grinned at her suggestively, "I like how you think Mer." With said he pushed her back onto the mattress and proceeded to straddle her.

Meredith laughed looking up at him, "That wasn't quiet the excitement I was talking about, Derek."

Derek frowned, "Mer you're killing me here."

Meredith giggled, grasping his neck to pull his lips towards hers, "Its fun to mess with you."

They both laughed, when Meredith spoke, "Seriously talking, I have something to tell you."

"Okay." Derek said moving his mouth from hers, and started trailing kisses along her jaw and her shoulder.

"Umm." Meredith moaned loudly in approval, "It's about Alex."

Derek halted his movements, with his lips still against her skin he spoke, "Mer talking about my ex-wife's boyfriend is not a turn on."

Meredith laughed, "I would hope not." She giggled as she felt Derek's hot breath on her the bare flesh above the swoop of her V-neck sweater. "I was thinking about asking him to move in. To take George's room…"

"Okay. Sure. Whatever." Derek interrupting her, as he grabbed onto the hem of Meredith's sweater and pulling it off of her hurriedly along with her thin strap top.

Meredith giggled, "Someone's impatient." Not bothering to point out the implications of Alex moving into the house with them meant.

"Um. Mer" Derek moaned, and went to attack her lips, "You're going… too slow."

Meredith laughed, going to unbutton the last two buttons of his shirt "Well I can just stop…"

"Don't." Derek said seriously,

He started to trail kisses along her bare stomach, while at the same time go for the buttons of Meredith's pants. Meredith giggled, "Do you just want me to lie still so you can have your way with me?"

"Umm." Was the only response she got, as Derek was too preoccupied with making his way up towards her breasts.

Meredith giggles suddenly turned to moans, as she went to the zipper of his pants, she stopped briefly, enjoying what Derek was doing with his tongue. She was finally able to pull the pants off, earning a grunt from Derek, for interrupting him. She pulled him closer to her, and began running her hands along his back, and that's when she felt it. Instead of Derek's smooth back she felt something soft that was slightly fuzzy and spiky. Frowning she patted it lightly, running her fingers along it she realized it felt like long fuzzy sticks. When she opened her eyes, she immediately let out a blood curling scream.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So there you go the next part, hope you guys liked it, and the thing that made Meredith scream, 10 points to the person that figures it out, it's not that hard lol._

_Anyway here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think_

_Next: Um What's all the screaming about? What happened with Mark and Izzie?_


	9. Chapter 9

_So no surprise the majority of you figured it out lol. So this chapter is silly, plain and simple, I wrote it cause I amused me, and it's short, because the silliness was short. LOL seriously._

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Addison froze from under Alex, "Did you hear that?"

Alex peered down at her, both of them breathing heavily, he planted a kiss on her shoulder, "It's the wind." He was about to continue, when there was a scream coming from inside.

Addison eye's shot open again, "Tell me you heard that."

Alex groaned, when he heard the scream again, he looked at her alarmed, "It sounds like Meredith."

With that said he slid off her and scrambled to get his clothes, Addison groaned as she pulled up her panties, while at the same time trying to put on her tank top, not bothering to put on her bra. Alex stuffed both of his legs into his pants groaning as his foot hit the floor. He grasped Addison's hand not even bothering to let her put on her own pants, "This better not be some shit again." Alex muttered, but despite his tone, Addison could tell he was also worried.

They both ran out of the dark room and into the living room just in time to see Callie, George, Burke and Cristina come out from the dinning room, Callie was holding the plate of candles. Callie looked at them amused but decided that now was not the time to comment.

"Was that Meredith?" Alex asked breathlessly.

"They're up stairs." George said, looking away as Addison was struggling to put on her pants.

"I don't think it's any…" Cristina trailed off as Meredith screamed again.

"Damn it." She cursed, "What the hell is going on?"

With that said the six of them headed up the stairs, some of them taking them two at a time. When they reached the landing they saw that both Mark and Izzie were standing uncomfortably outside of Izzie's room also looking concerned, Izzie had torchlight in her hand while avoided all eye contact with Mark. Cristina groaned, "If she and Shepherd are having some wild sex and…"

She trailed off as the door to Meredith's door opened and Meredith came running out only dressed in her bra and panties. She looked across at them with sheer terror.

"Meredith where's Derek?" Izzie asked her calmly.

"Meredith!" Derek called out he was still inside Meredith's room, "Would you just stop for two seconds and move the damn thing!"

"Don't move Derek!" Meredith exclaimed, jumping slightly,

"Meredith." Derek called out exasperated, he suddenly came into view his back arched, and he also only dressed in his boxers.

"What the hell is going on?" Cristina asked exasperated.

"Derek…huge…" Meredith started to hyperventilate.

"Meredith." Derek called out again, he turned around and looked at the other eight in confusion and in relief, "Thank god would one of you help me out? She's freaking out."

"What on earth…." Addison trailed off when she noticed the huge black hairy spider on Derek's back, she jumped in surprise and pulled Alex in front of her.

"Are you kidding me?" Cristina said exasperated, "You're freaking out over a spider? Meredith…"

"It's a fricking tarantula!" Meredith screeched out, inching away from Derek.

"This is why I asked you to take it off my back before it bites me!" Derek snapped trying not to move.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Okay the two of you chill." Mark said calmly, "Derek come over here."

"What no!" Addison, Izzie and Callie screeched out, "Don't bring him here you go over there."

"It's a spider ladies." Mark said amused.

"Derek don't move!" Meredith hissed still hysterical.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Cristina asked her amused.

"Yes!" Meredith hissed out, her tone still high pitched, "Especially the killer spider, that is on my boyfriend's back!"

"Mer." George called out calmly, "You're freaking out, and you need to calm down. The spider is probably more afraid of you than you are of it."

"I'd be afraid of the crazy woman too." Cristina said dryly.

"Cristina." Burke called out, shaking his head, she looked at Meredith and frowned, "You're really afraid of the thing?"

Meredith glared at her, breathing deeply, "No Shit!"

"Hello! Are you forgetting me? The one with the _killer_ spider on his back?" Derek asked exasperated, turning slowly to face the others.

"It won't kill him right?" Addison asked worriedly.

"Are you sure it's even a tarantula because I'm finding it hard to believe that one would be here in Seattle far less in your room." Mark asked Meredith.

"I don't really care what kind of spider it is. Can you please just get it off my back?" Derek called out.

"Derek don't move! It'll bite you!" Meredith exclaimed.

"My ears are ringing." George muttered rubbing his left ear, he got a slap over the head from Callie, "You're not helping."

"Mark you can't touch it." Izzie called out.

Mark stopped a few feet away from Derek, "Why?"

"If it is poisonous it will sting you." Izzie pointed out.

"So what do I do?" Marked eyeing Derek's back, where the spider sat stationary and seemingly oblivious to everything.

"Take a broom and whack it off." Cristina offered.

"For it to get loose in the house?" Izzie exclaimed, "No thank you."

'This is ridiculous." Cristina muttered.

"A plastic bag?" Burke offered.

"Izzie you have one?" Mark asked, Izzie nodded going into her room and then returning with a small black plastic bag.

"Okay. Derek stand still." Mark ordered moving closer to him, with his hand in the bag.

"That's what I have been doing." Derek snapped.

"I'm the one saving you here, buddy so I suggest you stop with the comments." Mark retorted.

"Well if you would just…"

"Would the two of you stop it!" Addison yelled, "If it really is a tarantula we do not need the two of you getting stung, if you do, the venom may not kill you right away, but I'm guess we're going to be stuck here of a while, so you will die anyway and…"

"She's rambling again." Mark pointed out.

Derek groaned, "I can see that Mark, I already did the rambling thing with Meredith so some one shut her up. And move this damn spider."

Addison stopped abruptly and glared at the two men, "I hope the two of you_ do_ get stung and rot in hell."

"Well seeing that we are already _in_ hell…" Cristina remarked darkly.

"Would you just move the damn thing!" Derek yelled at Mark.

Mark glared at him, "I don't think I appreciate your tone."

"Mark! Take it off him!" Meredith screamed.

Marked rolled his eyes and in one quick movement he clasp the spider in his hand which was covered by the bag. He dangled the black back in front of the women. Izzie glared at him, "That's not funny Mark."

"Don't be an ass." Meredith hissed as she by passed him to get to Derek, "Hey you okay?"

At once she started examining his back, Derek chuckled, "Meredith."

She looked at him curiously, when she saw that he was eyeing her clothes or her lack of clothes she jumped, "Crap, can you get my robe for me?"

Derek looked at her confused, "Your room is right there."

Meredith shook her head, "I am not going in there."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Meredith there aren't anymore in there."

"You don't know that." Meredith said stubbornly, "Can you just check the room to make sure?"

Derek sighed, nodding heading into the room as Cristina spoke, "Are you seriously scared of the things?"

Meredith glared at her, "Yes I am seriously scared of the things."

"You realize that it's an irrational fear right?"

"Shut up." Meredith exclaimed.

"I'm afraid of snakes." George offered.

"Yes but George a snake can _kill_ you." Alex pointed out, he smirked at Meredith.

"Stop it." Addison said slapping him on his bare shoulder, "Spiders can kill you too you know. I once read…"

"Oh god, I'm going to help Derek fine the killer spiders." Mark groaned all too familiar with Addison's incessant talking when she starts to explain something.

"Oh shut up." Addison remarked at him.

Mark smiled as he held up the bag to her, laughing when she jumped back in fright, "It can't jump out of the bag Addison."

"Oh just go." Addison remarked shoving him in the direction of Meredith's room.

"Derek don't bother with my robe!" Meredith called out from entrance of her room, she looked across at Izzie who was also standing at the door, shinning the torchlight into her room, "Can I borrow something of yours?"

Izzie looked at her confused, "What? Why?"

"There may be one in my robe, I don't want to take a chance." Meredith said sheepishly.

"Irrational." Cristina muttered as she and Burke went into the room.

"Whatever." Meredith called out, she glanced into the room, "Mark don't go through my underwear draw!"

"I'm missing all the fun?" Alex asked enthusiastically, as he passed through the women, he got slapped on the head by both Addison and Izzie.

"Alex." Addison warned.

Alex held onto the door frame and turned to face her, "Kidding."

"If I see either of you near my draw…" Meredith called out in a threatening voice.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked amused, "Yell at us from the doorway."

"I can't believe we are all searching your room for spiders." George muttered as he entered the room, along with Callie.

"You people really don't know what normal is." Addison said amused, looking at the men in Meredith's room all searching for spiders.

"Are the three of you serious?" Callie asked, Addison, Meredith and Izzie all of whom were standing at the doorway refusing to step a foot into the room.

Meredith folded her arms over her chest, by now she seemed to have now qualms about everyone seeing in her underwear, "Like Cristina said it is an irrational fair, so it can't be explained."

"That is so not what I meant and you know it. "Cristina remarked, she was sitting on one of the chairs in Meredith's room watching the entire thing in disbelief and amusement.

Meredith nudged Izzie in the side, "I have something to tell you."

Izzie looked across at her, "Okay. What?"

"It's about Alex." Meredith said, she glanced across at Addison to see that the redhead was totally oblivious to her and Izzie, instead though she was looking into the room and biting her lip in thought.

Meredith followed her line of thought and laughed, for standing, or more like bending over in front of them was Alex, as he looked under Meredith's bed, "Enjoying the view?" Meredith asked leaning over Izzie to whisper it.

Izzie looked at Addison, then glanced in the room and giggled, even more so when Addison answered, "Yea…wait what?"

Both Meredith and Izzie giggled, "You were so checking out his ass." Izzie muttered to her.

Addison opened her mouth about to protest, but then shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, "Well it is nice."

The three women giggled again, when Derek stopped what he was doing to look at the, "What are the three of you laughing about?"

"Probably the asses, who are looking for spiders in Meredith's room. "Cristina remarked.

"Mark?" Izzie called out suddenly, "Where's the bag?"

Mark stopped at looked at her confused, "Didn't I hand it to you?"

Izzie shook her head slowly, "No…I told you not to come near me with that thing."

"You can't find the bag with the spider?" Meredith asked slowly starting to panic.

"Relax Mer, look the bag's right…" Alex trailed off as he held up the empty bag, "Shit."

"Oh!" Meredith squealed immediately latching onto Izzie who was standing next to her,

"Meredith!" Izzie groaned out in protest, staggering at the extra weight.

"Calm down, I'm sure it didn't…" Alex trailed off when Izzie squealed.

"Look it's under the chair!"

And then the entire room went chaotic, in one swift movement, Addison went flying into the room and onto Meredith's bed. Izzie was screaming at Meredith to get off her and to stop shouting. Callie jumped onto the nearest chair.

"Izzie close the damn door!" Cristina yelled.

"I can't move when Meredith has a death grip on me!" Izzie complained. "Derek a little help here?"

Derek chuckled going to help Izzie when Meredith screamed yet again, "Look it's coming this way."

"Someone kill it!" Addison yelled.

"With what Addison?" Mark asked exasperated.

"Your shoe! I don't know just kill it." Izzie remarked answering for Addison, both she and Meredith jumping across the room as the spider sped pass them and under the dresser.

'Would you stop with the screaming?" Cristina asked annoyed.

"Go kill it." Meredith ordered Derek as she jumped onto her own bed, grapping onto Addison's shoulder so that she wouldn't fall. Both women peered over the edge of the bed too see if the spider had moved from under its hiding space

"Okay, but you need to calm down."

Meredith nodded breathing deeply, "Just kill it."

Alex laughed, "Good god Mer I never knew you could scream like a banshee."

"I did." Both George and Izzie remarked dryly.

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So end of the silliness. LOL_

_Review?_


	10. Chapter 10

_All I have to say…Izzie and George? What the hell?_

_PS: Thanks for the reviews._

_PPS: I have decided that this story is going to be 15 chapters and then I'm done_

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Meredith groaned, "Derek did you kill it?"

Derek nodded holding the dead spider in the bag, he glanced at his watch, "Yup, time of death 11:23."

Meredith rolled her eyes as she bent over to grab Derek's shirt that was on her bed, "That was a lame joke." Yanking the shirt, she winced when Izzie, squealed in surprise, and before either of them could react Izzie fell backwards onto the bed, landing with a thud, shaking the bed violently, making both Meredith and Addison who were also standing to loose their balance and fall backwards onto her.

"Ow!" All three women groaned out.

"Thank god you have a big bed." Addison groaned out to Meredith.

"Not big enough, Meredith for someone so tiny, you sure are heavy." Izzie moaned, shoving Meredith to her right.

"I think you elbowed me in the ribs." Addison said also shoving Meredith aside.

"Sorry." Meredith muttered, "But if the two of you would stop pushing me like a damn tennis ball maybe I will be able to move."

Mark grinned in amusement at the three, "Three women in a bed…am I the only one turned on?"

All three women sharply turned their heads towards him, all of them wearing similar expressions of annoyance. Alex chuckled holding out his hand to help Addison out of the bed, "Dude if looks could kill."

Derek snorted, pulling on his pants, "Mark would have been six feet under years ago.".

"Thanks man." Mark said dryly.

Cristina wrinkled her nose in disgust at Meredith, "Meredith your ass is on display."

Meredith turned ten shades of red as she threw the comforter over her, "Okay everyone out!"

"Me too?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"So we help you kill the killer spider and we get kicked out?" Alex asked at the same time.

Meredith turned over to face Derek, she then threw his shirt over to him, "Yes, nothing personal, I just need to talk to Cristina."

"Go be a pain in the ass to some one else." She remarked to Alex as she shook her head, "You're the reason why I'm glad I have no brothers."

"My _brothers_ are the reason why I wish I had none." George remarked.

Callie chuckled as the two of them followed Derek and Burke out of the room, "Nothing is wrong with your brothers George."

"Yea, well they rather have _you_ for a brother than me." George winced when he realized how that sounded, "Not brother…sister…that…yea."

"I know what you meant." Callie said amused, as the two walked out of the room.

"So what are you freaking over now?" Cristina asked Meredith dryly as she plonked onto Meredith's bed, after everyone left.

Meredith looked up at her, freezing from pulling on her pants, "Am I that obvious?"

"You're an open book."

"I'm not the only one to find this strange, right?" Meredith asked as she sat down next to her.

Cristina shrugged, "No, but you're the only one to dwell on it. So we're playing strip poker with attendings? So you kissed your boyfriend's ex-wife, and she's in your house eating your food, and having drinks with you? Who really cares? She doesn't seem to be letting go of Alex anytime soon, so you have nothing to worry about where McDreamy is concerned. Just accept the weirdness for what it is and move on."

"Those your words of wisdom?"

"Whatever you know I'm right."

"I'm going to ask Alex to move into George's room." Meredith spoke randomly, as both she and Cristina slowly made their way out of the room, in the darkness.

Cristina snorted, "So that's where the freaking out came from. You realized that Addison would be here a lot."

"Yea, but I rather her than Mark, I don't think Derek can spend too long with Mark."

"Fifty bucks says he and Izzie are going at it by the end of the week."

Meredith chuckled, "So you saw it too?"

"It will happen sooner or later. I'm betting on sooner."

"Maybe…" Meredith trailed off when she saw what was going on in the very well lit living room.

For Burke and Izzie were both leaning over the small coffee, in an uncomfortable kiss. She glanced across at Cristina too see that she had a vacant expression. Izzie though was the first to notice the two women. The blond pulled back and grinned at them widely and waved at Cristina energetically, "Hi Cristina!"

"Barbie back away from my fiancée." Cristina threatened as she made her way towards Burke, who was looking at her amused.

"Your boyfriend can kiss!" Izzie told her enthusiastically, she winked at Burke.

"She's drunk?" Meredith asked, "How long were we up there?"

"Mark told her she couldn't handle rum straight." Burke told her, laughing when Izzie winked at him again,

"And Izzie took the bait." Cristina said dryly, "But what I would like to know is why she was kissing you."

"Spin the bottle. With an actual bottle." Alex said enthusiastically, he pointed at the empty tequila bottle at the centre of the table.

"Where did you find the candles and drinks?" Meredith asked curiously glancing around at the series of candles that littered the room.

"A cupboard. You guys have a lot of liquor." Callie answered, nodding vigorously, she too seemed to be having a drink also

"McSteamy!" Izzie called out to Mark loudly.

Cristina snickered, "My god how much did she have?"

"Only a shot worth." Derek said eyeing Izzie amused, "She really can't handle it."

"Obviously." Mark said he, chuckled when Izzie leaned over to him, invading his personal space, she sniffed him loudly, "You smell good."

Mark grinned, "Thanks."

"Do I smell good?" Izzie asked practically breathing over his face.

Mark frowned, "You do, but not your breath."

Izzie smiled, seeming satisfied with that answer, she looked across at Burke, "It's Preston's turn!"

Cristina groaned at her pitch, "Alex pour me a drink."

"Planning on getting smashed Yang?" Alex asked her amused as he poured out drinks for both her and Meredith.

"I don't think I would be able to handle drunk Izzie other wise."

"Okay Burke your turn." Callie called out.

Burke chuckled and spun the bottle, when it came to a halt he looked up as saw the uncomfortable expression belonging to Meredith. To everyone's surprise Cristina laughed, "There you go Mer, you would have kissed every guy here…oh and Addison."

"Thank you for that." Meredith said dryly, she looked at Burke who shrugged, and the two of them quickly met halfway and kissed briefly.

Derek chuckled squeezed Meredith's leg, "Maybe you'd get lucky this time."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Don't you mean you?"

Derek shrugged sheepishly, Meredith placed her hand on the bottle, but before she spun it she glanced at Addison, "Duck."

Addison chuckled, "What?"

"Karma hates me, and it's a man." Meredith said simply.

Addison laughed whole heartedly at that, "Yea, well there's something else we have it common, cause it hates me too."

"We're both screwed then." Meredith muttered as she spun the bottle, when it stopped, she slowly looked up and saw George looking at her alarmed, "See Karma. George we don't…"

George shrugged, "It's no problem. Besides you did say I could kiss."

Meredith groaned, "When did I say that?"

"Oh right the morphine incident." George said chuckling, he looked at Callie, "She was higher than a kite."

Meredith groaned, "Let's not go back there." She held onto the edge of the coffee table leaning forward to meet George, both of their lips barely touching when they pulled back.

"Georgie your turn!" Izzie said loudly.

"My ears." Mark groaned, as Izzie was sitting next to him, or more like practically on top him.

"Pour me another one Mark." Izzie said to him.

Mark looked at her confused, "I thought you said rum tasted like piss?"

Izzie nodded more than necessary, "Yea, but you are taking one with me."

"Oh I am?" Mark asked her amused.

Izzie nodded again, groaning at the feeling, she shifted to face him, and pressed her chest up against him, surprising him to say the least, "You don't want to take one with me?" She asked him throatily, as he poured her and himself each a drink, both of them shooting them back in one go.

"So _that's_ why you wanted to get her drunk." Cristina said amused, "That's the only way Izzie would ever come on to you anyway."

"Despite what you may think Yang. My sole purpose in life is not to get into every woman's pants." Mark said dryly.

Callie snorted, "Sure Mark. Who are you trying to fool?"

Mark glared at her and then looked at Derek pointedly, Derek sighed, "No he's right, he doesn't do that with women he actually likes."

Mark nodded satisfied, when he froze at Derek's last statement, "I don't…"

"You like me right Mark?" Izzie asked him, leaning onto him again.

Mark looked at her uncomfortably, hesitating briefly, when Izzie lip quivered, "But you…"

"Yea Izzie. I like you." He said quickly, not wanting to deal with crying drunken woman

Alex snickered when Izzie turned to look at him her eyes glazed as she spoke with a slur, "Alex…"

Alex grinned, "Yea Iz?"

"You love me right?" She asked him, she leaned over Mark to look up at Alex.

Alex chuckled at Izzie's facial expression, "Sure thing Iz."

Addison shook her head, "Stop encouraging her." She told him, glancing at Izzie's giddy facial expression. She froze when Izzie looked at her fascinated.

"If she asks me if I love her…" Alex snickered again, earning a jab from Addison.

"Addi...sons…Addson…you're name's hard." Izzie said frustrated, pouting slightly.

The others snickered at her in amusement, Izzie frowned as she looked at Addison closely her brow creased in concentration, "Adds."

Addison laughed, "Close enough."

"We should be filming this." Cristina said amused taking a sip of her own drink as she eagerly watched Izzie waiting for her to continue.

"Do you _love_ Alex?" Izzie asked the redhead, putting more emphasis on the love than necessary.

Meredith and Cristina giggled, as Addison answered, "Yea." The others looked at her surprised, but their focus quickly turned back to Izzie.

Izzie smiled then frowned in concentration, as she held up her thumb and index finger a few inches apart, "This much?"

Addison chuckled, glancing at Alex who was grinning, "A little more than that Izzie."

Izzie opened her mouth in a perfect O, she held out her arms widely, slapping Mark in the face in the process. At his exclamation, she immediately forgot Addison and turned her focus on Mark, "Oh sorry Mark!"

To everyone's surprise she held his face in her hand and kissed his cheek, apologizing continuously, and with each apology she kissed him. Mark held her at arm's length, glaring at the amused expressions of the others, "It's okay Izzie."

Izzie frowned her lip quivering, "You don't want to kiss me?"

Mark groaned, "No…" But whatever he was going to say was silenced by Izzie's lips on his, as she kissed him intensely for a few seconds.

Everyone looked at the two in utter amazement. When Izzie finally pulled back, Mark was breathing was now erratic, he caught one look at the others expression and scowled, "O'Malley spin that damn bottle."

"What is she on?" Cristina asked her in amazement.

Meredith laughed, "Why? You want some?"

"Hell yes." Cristina remarked, "Izzie's making out with Sloan. She lost all of her inhibitions."

Derek leaned to his left, where Mark was seated and smirked, "Worked better than you planned uh Mark?"

"Shut up Derek." Mark grunted shifting in his seat uncomfortably, knowing that Derek saw right through his plan to loosen up Izzie a bit.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So after seeing a drunk Izzie I just had to put it into my story, She is too much fun to write._

_Next: Spin the bottle continues, as the oddest of couples are forced to kiss, and more people get drunk._


	11. Chapter 11

_I know, I'm sooo sorry about this being so late. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this._

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"O'Malley?" Burke asked curiously, George groaned spinning the bottle, closing his eyes as it spun.

"George relax." Meredith said amused looking at the bottle as it pointed at Callie, "See the bottle likes you."

George peered at the bottle, and visibly relaxed when he saw the bottle was now pointing at Callie, Addison shook her head, "George should we be offended that you don't want to kiss us?" She teased.

Callie chuckled, and even more so when George started to stutter as he spoke to Addison, "Dr. Montgomery… I…Not…No."

"George she's teasing you." Derek said amused, "Leave the poor intern alone, Addison."

Alex laughed as he pulled Addison closer to him, "Dude how you're afraid of her and not Torres, amazes me."

"Who says I'm not afraid of Callie?" George asked, glancing at Callie warily

Callie chuckled ruffling George's hair knowing he was teasing, "You're too cute George." He grinned at her, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Okay even Bambi's got more action than I did tonight." Cristina remarked darkly, she grabbed the bottle, "My turn."

Callie opened her mouth to protest but then decided against it, Meredith though laughed, "You do realize the likelihood of that landing on Burke is…." She trailed off in disbelief as the bottle came to a halt directly in front of Burke.

Cristina looked at Meredith smugly, "The bottle only doesn't like _you_ Mer." She then grinned at Burke, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him towards her, their lips coming together feverishly.

Meredith opened her mouth in astonishment, she looked at Derek, "That's not fair!"

Derek laughed, "What you want to kiss Burke too?"

Meredith growled shoving him away from her, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Derek laughed rubbing his shoulder, "You go then, maybe it likes you now."

"You go." Meredith said, "But I'm telling you now that if it lands on me, you're kissing yourself."

Derek looked at her appalled, "Mer…"

Meredith shook her head stubbornly, Cristina finally pulled away from Burke and chuckled, "Meredith the bottle is not a person…it all has to do with probability and momentum."

Meredith looked across at her amused, "Your nerdy side coming out?"

"Don't hate me because I'm brilliant." Cristina said easily.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Modest much Yang?"

"I'm just telling the truth Evil Spawn."

"Derek you go." Meredith said quickly knowing that once Cristina and Alex started with the quips there was no stopping them.

Derek grinned and spun the bottle, his grin faltered though when he saw whom it landed on, Addison groaned not even hiding her obvious dislike for the bottle, she glanced between Alex and Meredith both of whom had unreadable expressions. Addison shook her head, "Okay not going to happen, someone else go."

"I thought we weren't backing down from whoever it landed on?" Callie protested, she was obviously a little tipsy.

Addison shifted uncomfortably as she glanced at Alex, "I don't really care one way or another but if you don't want me to I won't."

Derek glanced at Meredith, "Yea what she said."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Derek you could have least used some words. Put some effort into it."

"I thought after we got divorce you're not suppose to nag me anymore?" Derek asked her.

"Nagging you is a 24 hour job, poor Meredith can't do that all the time." Addison teased, "Besides it's fun and it's the one thing I won't give up."

Meredith giggled, a little more that she normally would, at Derek's facial expression, "Nagging him is fun."

"And they conspire against me again." Derek muttered in disbelief.

Meredith grinned at his facial expression, pulling his face closer to her so she can kiss him, Mark snorted, "Is everyone more horny when they are drunk or something?" He eyed Izzie who was now spinning the tequila bottle in fascination.

"Oh don't even pretend to be naïve Mark." Addison remarked, "It doesn't suit you."

Cristina groaned, "Would the two of you hurry up already you're killing the game."

Addison sighed and leaned over the table and gave Derek a quick peck on the lips, as she pulled back she clapped her hands, "My turn."

She placed her hand on the bottle and closed her eyes briefly, Alex looked at her amused and chuckled, "Add what are you doing?"

"Shh…I'm trying to get Yang's good vibes."

Derek laughed, "I don't think she has any."

"Like you're such a do-gooder." Cristina snapped.

"You do know that's not what he was saying right?" Burke asked her amused

"Add you do realize that you don't need a bottle for me to kiss you right?" Alex asked her amused, he emphasised his point by pulling her back against his chest and kissing her soundly.

"Ooh." Izzie said in a teasing tone and immediately began to sing, "Alex and Addison sitting in a tree…"

"Can I hit her over the head with the tequila bottle?" Cristina asked groaning, as Izzie began to spell loudly but was also stumbling over the letters.

"Only if you beat me to it." Callie said dryly, eyeing Izzie with disgust.

"Addison spin the damn bottle before things get ugly." Derek called out glancing at Cristina and Callie.

Addison laughed extracting herself from Alex's arms, she looked at Izzie cautiously, "Can I borrow that?" she asked pointing at the empty tequila bottle, that Izzie now had in her hand using it as an imaginary microphone.

"Why?" Izzie asked her curiously, her lips frowned in confusion.

"To finish the game."

"You're pretty." Izzie told her brightly, batting her eyelashes at a surprised Addison

Mark laughed, "Oh! Did she just hit on Addison? I knew coming to this dinner was a good idea."

Derek scoffed, "You only came because you want to get into Izzie's pants."

Mark glared at him about to retort when Izzie's voice rang through the room, "Derek!"

Derek groaned, "Oh god, Mer I don't do well with drunk women."

Meredith laughed, looking at Izzie who was now batting her eyelashes at Derek, "Izzie's harmless Derek. Talk to her."

"Meredith! Don't tell him to do that, it'll only encourage her." George said appalled, glancing at Izzie, who was now grinning madly at Derek.

"Hi George!" Izzie said loudly, waving at him, but her entire body was also moving in sync with her arm.

"So are we watching Barbie hit on everyone, instead of playing the game?" Cristina asked curiously, she groaned, when she notice that her voice got Izzie's attention, "Alex pass me the bottle of scotch. I am too sober for it to be okay for Izzie to be hitting on me."

"Why have we never gotten Izzie drunk before?" Meredith asked amused.

"You laugh now Grey, wait until she turns on you." Addison remarked, she took a sip of the drink that was on her right and then gagged, "What the hell is this?"

Mark glanced at the glass and laughed, taking it out of her hand, "My drink Addison."

Addison frowned in disgust, as she washed out the taste in her mouth with Alex's beer, "How you and Derek drink that shit, still amazes me."

"Just admit it Addie, you just can't handle a man's drink." Derek teased, taking a sip of his own scotch on the rocks.

Addison smirked at him, "Are we really going to go back to that Derek? Which sex is better? We've been through this..."

"Shep." Mark groaned, "You brought out the beast again."

"Let's play a drinking game." Meredith suggested suddenly, "With the spin the bottle."

"We're listening." Derek said curiously.

Meredith grinned, "Okay so for every person it lands on that you haven't kissed already, you can either kiss them, or take a shot. That way the men won't through a fit, when it lands on them."

"I'm game." Addison agreed, already thinking along the same lines a Meredith

"The two of you are the only ones that have kissed the majority of people here!" Callie protested.

Meredith and Addison smirked at her, and spoke simultaneously, "I know."

"I think I'm going to need another one." Derek said, empting his own drink and held out the empty glass to Mark.

"With your luck Meredith, it's not even going end up on any of the men _or _Addison." Cristina said amused.

Meredith glared at her and glanced at Addison, "Your turn."

Addison placed the tequila bottle on the table about to spin it when Derek interrupted, "Wait, what if it lands on some on you kissed already?"

Addison looked at him in disbelief, "If you kissed them already, you can do it again Derek." She rolled her eyes and spun the bottle, grinning when it landed on Alex, "I like this game already."

Alex smirked pulling her towards him, "Me too."

All the others groaned as the two kissed heatedly, until Cristina got fed up and leaned over the table to smack Alex over the head, "Ow!. What the hell Yang?"

"What?" Cristina asked, "I can't hit her, she's still my boss. So I just hit you harder."

Alex rolled his eyes and spun the bottle, on seeing it pointing to Derek, both men gagged, "Oh hell no." Alex remarked, he held out his empty glass for Mark to full up, he took it in one gulp, hissing as it went down his throat, "What now Mer?"

Meredith grinned evilly, "You go again. Its still spin the bottle, you got to kiss someone for it to be their turn."

"I underestimated you Grey." Alex said and spun the bottle again, groaning when it landed on Burke, Burke frowned, "Drink up Karev."

Alex growled as he took a next shot, shaking his head at the feeling, "I'm going to get you for this Mer."

Meredith laughed, watching in anticipation as he spun the bottle again, she frowned in disappointment when she saw the bottle was now pointing at her.

"You lucked out." Meredith said amused giving him a brief peck on the lips, she then spun the bottle grinning when it landed on George, "I love this game."

"I can't believe you were able to use your sluttish ways to your advantage." Cristina remarked

"Hey!" Meredith remarked, "I only kissed half of these people because of this stupid game." Meredith remarked as she pulled away from George.

George held his breath and closed his eyes as he spun the bottle, opening them slowly he groaned when he saw that the bottle was now pointing at Mark, he held out his empty glass. Mark grinned, "Good choice O'Malley."

George winced at the taste as Cristina spoke, "Bambi doesn't even have the balls to kiss me far less you Sloan."

"I'd kiss you. "George insisted to Cristina, "Only I think you'd try to kill be with your tongue or something.

Cristina snorted, "Who said my tongue would even reach inside your mouth George?" she was about to continue when she saw that the bottle was now pointing at her, she looked up to see George moving towards her. At once she held up her hands, "Bambi what are you doing?

"Kissing you?" George asked stupidly.

Cristina scoffed, "In your dreams, take the shot George."

"But…"

"The only way we are kissing, is if it prevents _me _from taking a shot." Cristina remarked.

George groaned, as he gulped down another shot, he spun the bottle again, and smiled when it landed on Callie. They both kissed for a while, until Callie pulled back and grasped the base of the bottle. When the bottle landed on Addison both women laughed, Addison shrugged her shoulder, "I've already kissed two women, a third one isn't going to make a difference."

Callie chuckled, "Good, cause I really can't handle the scotch."

"Alex, I told you and George, that you should be worried when your girlfriend and wife rather kiss each other than both you." Cristina remarked.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_Review?_

_Next: More drunkenness, as the games continue._


	12. Chapter 12

_So yes I am alive, and stressing, I've got exams this month actually in two days, so that's why I haven't updated in almost a month. And these exams are the big ones, the life-alternating ones. The –if-I-fail-I'll-be-a-bum-for-the-rest-of-my-life exams. I'm freaking out as you can see. So that's why I wrote to de-stress . This chapter was suppose to be the last one, despite what I had earlier said but then it was getting to long so I cut it into two. So the next chapter is the last one, and I can't guarantee when the last one would be up, or when I'd be able to update my other stories, especially my MerDer one (shameless advertising I know). So this is going to be it for now._

_What I can tell you that I would be updating all of my stories in June, by the 6 for the earliest and the 25 for the latest. I have to go dress shopping for graduation (it's a bit like prom, but not as fancy). _

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Oh I think this was a bad idea." Addison said groaning in pain as Alex passed out on her lap.

"At least you only have Alex on you." Meredith grumbled, looking down at Derek on her right and Izzie on her left, both of who were out cold "Derek is sucking my thumb! And Izzie is snuggling up against me, when did Izzie even reach on this side of the room anyway?"

Addison giggled, "Hey it beats being Callie and George, who are probably puking their dinner in the bathroom. Should we check on them?"

"No." Meredith said breezily, "The most that could happen, is that they sleep together, and they're married so it won't be inappropriate."

Addison looked at her surprised, Meredith giggled again at her expression, "Sorry I tend to speak without thinking when I'm drunk."

"I realized." Addison said dryly, and then giggled.

Meredith looked at her confused, until she too started to giggle, "What are we laughing at?"

Addison shrugged laughing again, "I don't know." She groaned when Alex moved so most of his body was now on hers, "I think that game was a bad idea."

Meredith grinned, "I think so…I think…I think its time to sleep." She looked across the room and saw that the remaining six people were scattered all around the room. Derek and Izzie were both on her, Izzie sleeping softly as she snuggled Meredith's arm, and Derek was out cold with his head buried in her stomach. Mark lay flat on the floor, his limbs everywhere and at all angles, drool seemed to be slowly making its way down his mouth and onto the carpet. Alex seemed like dead weight on Addison who was leaning against the foot of the sofa, trying to support Alex's weight, his head was now embedded between her breasts. Burke and Cristina were on the couch, Cristina on top of Burke both of their limbs tangled.

Addison looked around the room and giggled, "Mark's drooling."

Meredith looked across at him again, laughing along with Addison "Is he blowing bubbles?"

Addison snickered, "Yea!"

Both women began to laugh again, Meredith groaned, "Can you move?"

Addison looked down at Alex's head and giggled, "Nope. But I need to pee."

Meredith nodded her head vigorously, "Me too!"

"Callie and George are in the bathroom though." Addison pointed out; her hand swaying as she pointed in the opposite direction to where George and Callie had ran off too.

"I have two bathrooms upstairs!" Meredith said proudly, as though she had just figured realized it for the first time.

"That's far." Addison said in a whinny voice, she shifted Alex slightly, "He's heavy."

Meredith chuckled, "At least you don't have these two on you." She gestured to both Derek and Izzie, Derek shifted slightly; his face riding up Meredith's top; she suddenly giggled.

"What?" Addison asked grinning madly.

"It tickles." Meredith giggled out.

"What?" Addison asked in confusion, she screwed up hr face in deep thought but then groaned holding her head.

"His beard is tickling by my stomach." Meredith announced giggling again.

And soon enough Addison joined her again, "I'm sleepy." Addison informed, yawning loudly as she spoke

"Me too." Meredith pouted slightly, as she slowly wiggled her arm out of Izzie's grasp. Once her hand was free, she clumsily lowered Izzie to the ground a few feet away from Mark.

"Alex." Addison called out to him, trying to sound soft, but her tone was a couple of octaves higher than it normally was, "Alex wake up. Babe?"

Alex grunted in his sleep, but simply wrapped his arms around her waist more tightly, and snuggled further into her, Addison groaned, at the pressure on her stomach, "Alex!"

"What?" Alex muttered out sleepily, his eyes not even opening he began to squeeze her again when she groaned, "Don't do that."

Alex eyes shot open at her tone, "You okay?"

Addison shook her head, "I need to pee."

Alex grunted and rolled off of her and onto the floor, he grabbed one of the throw pillows that was on the floor, snuggled with it, immediately drifting off to sleep, but not before Addison called out to him, as she stood up slightly shaking on her feet, "Alex I'm bunking on one of the beds upstairs."

She looked across at Meredith groaning, when she realized she moved too fast, "I'm borrowing one your rooms."

"The spare is somewhere…. some… where…I don't know." Meredith giggled as she nudged Derek's head, but getting no response form him.

"Derek?" She called out.

But Derek didn't move, she tried again, but he only grunted in his sleep and placed a kiss on her bare stomach, causing her to giggle loudly, she felt a slap against her head, "Shut up." Cristina grunted, burying her face between Burke's shoulder and the back of the couch.

"Derek." Meredith called again nudging him with both her arms, but he only grunted again, "Shh." He groaned out, but than that gave to indication that he was going to move.

"I want to go to my bed," Meredith whined shaking him yet again.

"Mer." Derek groaned in pain as he slowly moved off of her, "But its upstairs."

"You don't have to come." Meredith snapped.

"Shut up." Two voices called out to the two, one belonging to Cristina again and the other to Izzie, but Izzie's though was slightly muffled because she was faced down in the carpet.

Meredith and Derek both made their way unsteadily towards the stairs in the darkness, both of them leaning on each other and bumping into various objects as they went through the house. On reaching Meredith's room, they both plopped onto the bed, not bothering to remove the comforter, or to fully put themselves on the bed.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

A few hours later, Addison groaned as she felt two things, one was the god awful smell coming from her right, and the other was the sun shinning brightly, she opened her eyes briefly, only to shut them close immediately. Moving slightly she realized that she was practically on top of someone, peering to her right she also realized that her nose was right under Alex's mouth, groaning in disgust she began to move, when her pounding headache alerted to her, that, that was a mistake. She was about to drift off again when Alex moved, he shifted her body so she was practically on top on him, but then he too groaned out in pain, opening her eyes she looked up to see Alex wincing at the light.

"My head." He moaned out.

Addison groaned, snaking her hand through their bodies to place it over his open mouth, "No your breath."

Alex chuckled, but his chuckles immediately turned to moans, as he held his head, "Add don't make me laugh."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, "When did you even come up here?"

"I don't know." Alex moaned out, he ran his hands along her back and her ass, "You feel warm."

Addison giggled, "Are you still drunk?"

"Maybe. How are you not?"

"I didn't drink nearly as much as you did." She informed she shifted slightly and groaned, "Okay maybe I did."

Alex grinned about reply when he clapped his mouth shut, and shoved Addison off him, as a wave of nausea hit him, he quickly ran out of the room and towards the bathroom, only to realize that it already had an occupant, hugging the toilet.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Derek groaned at the dreadful noise that was coming from his left, not bothering to look, he realized he didn't put on his earplugs the night before and groaned again. He took the pillow that his head was resting on and threw it over his head, taking the other one; he threw it onto Meredith, not even bothering to see if it hit her. When the pillow did make contact with her face, she groaned out loudly.

"Ow." She moaned out, shifting as she threw the pillow off of the bed, "Why did you do that?"

"You're snoring." Derek groaned out.

"So?"

Derek simply groaned in response, burying his head into the mattress, "Oh." He moaned in pain.

"Shut up." Meredith hissed out, rolling over so that she was now resting her head on his back, as he was still face down on the bed.

"Move." Derek suddenly said frantically pushing her off the bed and running to the bathroom, empting the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"Derek!" Meredith called out, but other than that, gave no indication that she was going to move to check on him.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Callie?" George called out squeezing something soft, and assuming it was her.

"What George?" Callie called out, on the opposite side of him.

George frowned in confusion and opened his eyes, only to be greeted with the dark blue hairs, of the bathroom mat that was held securely in his arms, moaning in pain, he released the mat, shifting on the floor and stopping just before his head came into contact with the toilet.

"I feel like shit." George informed her.

"You and me both." Callie groaned out rubbing her eyes, she sat up slowly and frowned, "We slept in the bathroom?"

George groaned, "Yes…What stinks?"

"You." Callie muttered, groaning as held onto the counter to pull herself up, "I'm going to kill Addison and Meredith for suggesting that game."

"You didn't have to play." George pointed out as he helped her stand up. They both walked out of the bathroom unsteadily.

Callie winced as the sunlight hit her face as she turned the corner, "This house needs curtains."

"Maybe we should just crawl into the basement away from the light." George replied, covering his eyes with his left hand, as he propped himself on the wall with his other.

Callie smiled slightly, already catching his poor reference to horror flicks, "You watch to much Sci-Fi movies."

George looked across at her, his eyes' bloodshot, an obvious evidence of his hung over state, and tried to muster a smile, but it only came out as a grimace. Callie chuckled, "I'd kiss you, if you didn't look so damn ugly now. Or smelled that bad too."

George tried to give her an offended look, but instead they both winced at a familiar high pitch scream that was coming from the living room.

"What now?" Callie asked exasperated.

George shrugged as he stumbled behind her towards the living room; to see what all the raucous was about. On entering the room he groaned, Izzie was standing in the middle of the room in hysterics, dumping all of the blankets and pillows that were on the floor, including the ones that Mark was snuggling up to; onto the couch.

"What the hell Izzie?" Cristina asked sitting up, her hair was a mass of curls on her head, as she sat up, practically straddling Burke's sleeping form

"It's 6:15!" Izzie yelled.

"Shit." Cristina and George both groaned, as Cristina slipped off of Burke, who was now steering awake.

"Doesn't she get hangovers like normal people?" Mark groaned out, from his place on the floor, his forearm strewn over his face, as to block out as much as the sunlight as possible.

"Apparently not." Cristina muttered, "We're going to be so late for rounds."

"Well Bailey can't start rounds if all of us are here." George offered, plopping onto the armchair, and pulling Callie along with him, both of them letting out a soft 'oomph' on hitting the cushion.

"You can't be late twice." Burke muttered from the couch.

Cristina rolled her eyes at his optimism, slapping him on the back lightly, "We'd still be late, either way."

"Why is it when all of us get together, I am guaranteed to loose OR time?" Izzie muttered, plopping onto the floor next to Mark, already over her initial hysterics.

"I have a couple of surgeries today, you can scrub in." Mark muttered, his head buried in one of the remaining pillows that was surrounding him

"Seriously?" Izzie asked him sceptically.

"Yes." Mark groaned out, "Can we go back to sleep now?"

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Derek?" Meredith called out concerned as she peered out of her bedroom door, her robe wrapped around her tightly.

"Alex?" Addison called out simultaneously, as she too made her way to the bathroom,

Both women went to step into the bathroom at the same time, but each took a whiff of the room, and immediately retreated to the door. Meredith frowned, folding her arms over her chest as she looked at the sight in front of her. Addison though rubbed her hand over her face, to get the sleep out of her and screwed up her face in disgust, not at the sight of her ex-husband and boyfriend surrounding the toilet and bathtub, but more because of the smell the two of them were emitting.

"The two of you reek. "Addison informed she looked across at Meredith, whose nose was also turned up in disgust.

"My bathroom is going to stink for days isn't it?" Meredith asked shaking her head at Derek, who was currently hugging the toilet.

Derek groaned about to rest his head on the open toilet seat when Meredith called out to him disgusted, "Derek! People's assess go on that. George's ass was on that!"

At her comment Derek slowly released his hold on the ceramic seat and lay on the floor parallel to Alex, who was curled up in a fetal position.

"Alex?" Addison called out to him, still weary about stepping into the bathroom.

Alex groaned out, but other than that gave no indication that he was moving from his spot on the floor. Addison sighed, and held her breath as she stepped into the room, crouching next to him she passed her palm along his forehead, "You look like shit babe."

"Thanks." Alex muttered dryly.

"You both smell like it too." Meredith informed also, stepping into room, and stooped between Alex and Derek, rubbing Derek's back.

Alex peered at Meredith's crouched figure then looked up at her, "If I wasn't so hung over, I'd say something about the Winnie the Pooh underwear Mer."

Meredith grunted as she fixed her robes, "If you weren't hung over, I'd kick you."

"Unfortunately for him, I'm not so nice." Addison muttered, slapping him on the arm.

"Add." Alex groaned out as he rubbed his arm.

"Be glad it wasn't you're head." Addison remarked, "Stop looking up her robe."

"You want me to look up your skirt?" Alex asked, the leer he tried to send her, barely resembling that of a lift of his eyebrows.

Addison rolled her eyes, "How about you try that again when you can keep your eyes open?"

"Derek's asleep." Meredith announced to the two as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Addison looked across at her ex-husband, amused at his vacant expression about to comment, when Izzie's squeal, made him jump up in surprise. Derek groaned, as he sat up, "What the hell was that?"

Meredith rolled her eyes helping him prop himself against the cupboard under the sink, "Izzie."

Alex groaned holding out his hand, to Addison, who was now standing up, so that she could pull him up, "Should we check on her?" Addison asked concerned.

"No." the other three spoke automatically.

Alex looked at Addison's surprised expression, "If it's important she'll do it two more times."

"Okay." Addison said bemused, she shrugged it off, as slid down the wall next to Alex, who immediately placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" She asked him amused nudging his bare foot with her own.

"You be the guy today." He told her sleepily.

Addison chuckled; Meredith rolled her eyes at his comment as she busied herself with filling an empty glass that was by the sink with water, and taking four tablets from the medicine cabinet above the sink. She handed the glass along with two of the pills to Derek, who took them silently, handing her back the glass. She then did the same for Alex who also followed suit.

"Does that mean I have to pee standing up?" Addison asked him cheekily.

Alex chuckled, "That'd be a sight. A disgusting one to boot."

Derek snorted, "Are you forgetting the last time you peed standing up?"

"Shut up Derek." Addison snapped, her face turning a bright shade of red. Alex now had his eyes opened and was looking at her questioningly.

Meredith though screwed up her face in disgust, "You peed standing up? Didn't it like run down your leg or something?"

Alex and Derek both chuckled at Addison's expensive, Alex because of the thought but Derek was thinking more along the lines of what happened after.

"Oh come on Add, now you _have_ to tell that story." Alex jabbed, nudging her with his elbow.

"Yea Addie. You _have_ to tell the story." Derek said in a teasing tone, one of his eyes opened briefly to look at her.

Meredith rolled her eyes, at the two, but didn't protest to Addison's expense nor did she say she wanted to hear it, but her facial expression alone, showed that she too was curious. Addison looked across at her, "Why is the only conversations we seem to have, is about peeing?"

Meredith grinned sheepishly, "Oh right I forgot about that. You remember half of the things we talked about?"

Addison shook her head, "No, thank god. Although I do remember complaining about your bathroom being too far away."

Meredith chuckled, "And Izzie talking in her sleep."

Addison laughed, "I definitely didn't need to remember Steven's X-rated ramblings."

"Izzie has a potty mouth?" Derek asked surprised.

"Understatement." Both women muttered.

"Yea that freaks me out." Meredith informed, Derek chuckled as he pulled her towards him.

"Nice try Add, I want to hear that story." Alex said yawning slightly.

Addison huffed, "Who said there was a story to tell anyway, so I peed standing up no big deal."

"Where?" Alex asked her still trying to get more information out of her.

"What time is it?" Meredith asked at the same time.

"Quarter past 6." Addison answered her, completely ignoring Alex's queries.

"God we're late for rounds." Meredith groaned, "Bailey's going to kill us."

"Blame it on me." Derek muttered out to Meredith, his head now buried between the folds of his arms as he now lay across the floor.

Alex smirked in amusement, "Really?"

"Not you." Derek scowled raising his head to look at the other man, "Let your girlfriend save your own ass."

Alex looked across at Addison sheepishly, but she just scoffed, "No Alex. Besides what we're you going to say anyway?"

When he smirked Addison rolled her eyes, "Don't answer that. Look there was a massive storm last time, there are definitely going to be roadblocks, and who knows what. We're all going to be late."

"There are ten people in this house." Meredith spoke.

"Great observations skills Doc." Alex remarked amused, sitting upright against the wall.

"With two bathrooms." Meredith continued as though Alex never interrupted, she grabbed onto the edge of the counter to pull herself into a standing position. She then looked across at Alex leaning partially on the wall and partially on Addison, then at Derek who was now curled up in a ball obviously trying to go back to sleep.

"You two _need_ to bathe." She informed, she bent over and sniffed Derek's opened mouth, and grimaced, "Ew. Hopefully soap will help."

Addison chuckled as she too stood up, "I need some coffee, please tell me have coffee."

Meredith laughed, "A house full of doctors? What to do think?"

"I think I'm going to have a very large cup of black coffee."

"Me too." Meredith agreed with a yawn, both of the women leaving their respective men on the floor in the bathroom.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

_So that's about it, if any of you are still reading this story, I know it has been ages. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you continue to review. Thanks again :D_

_Next Chapter—the last one._


	13. Chapter 13

_So this is end of the story __**FINALLY. **__I just want to say thanks to __**ALL**__ of you who reviewed for both this story and Stuck, I enjoyed writing them as much as you enjoyed reviewing them. I know it took long, very long, but I finally finished it. So this last chapter is the last. I'm sad this mini series is finished. _

_Hope you all enjoyed it._

* * *

"Meredith!" Izzie called out frantically as she came into the kitchen wearing only her underwear and a yellow wife beater.

Addison who was sitting opposite site of the island nursing a cup of coffee, raised her eyebrows at the frazzled intern, she glanced at Meredith to see the other blond seemed unfazed by Izzie's appearance, "Yes Izzie?" Meredith asked calmly.

"Don't you own pants?" Addison asked exasperated, not being able to keep her comment to herself.

Meredith snickered as Izzie huffed, placing her hands on her hips, "Have you seen my jeans?"

Her question was directed towards the younger woman, while she chose to ignore the red head. Meredith yawned taking her time to answer her impatient roommate, "Weren't you the one to do the laundry last?"

"Yes…" Izzie trailed off biting her lip in thought, she then headed towards the laundry room at the back of the kitchen her voice still travelling through both rooms, "And while we're on the topic, I don't mind us taking turns washing clothes, but when your _boyfriend_ has more clothes than I do, then we have a problem."

Meredith grinned sheepishly as Izzie walked out of the room jeans in her hands, "Sorry I'll talk to him."

Addison snickered, "Just don't have him wash his own clothes, he'll end up shrinking them all."

"He can't wash _clothes_?" Izzie asked amused plopping herself onto one of the stools and helping herself to some coffee.

Addison chuckled at the both blonde's disbelief, "It's because he's the only boy…"

"He's a Momma's boy isn't he?" Izzie asked exasperated.

Meredith giggled, "Isn't it obvious? Besides haven't you seen his face? That alone…"

Other two women rolled their eyes, as Meredith paused a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. Izzie grabbed her pants from off the counter and drained the last of her coffee, "Yes well a pretty as your boyfriend may be he needs to get out of the shower, there are currently 10 people in this house, and I for one would like to bathe."

"Isn't he in my bathroom?"

"Yes but George and Callie are in the other one." Izzie frowned more out of annoyance than disgust, or maybe a little bit of both, "Didn't we say no double bathing or else it'll take twice as long!"

"Izzie you need to get laid." A dry voice came from the entrance.

The three women turned around not at all surprised to see that the voice belonged to Cristina, who was standing in the doorway; Meredith's clothes that she had borrowed the night before twisted in all directions and her curly hair seemed to have taken a life of its own.

Izzie glared at her while Meredith grinned offering her best friend her coffee, "Nice hair."

Cristina groaned as she accepted the cup, "There are so much things I can bitch about right now. Don't start with me."

"You guys do know there was an extra bed upstairs right?" Meredith asked as Cristina rubbed her neck, obviously trying to get a crick out.

Cristina glared at her, "Do you want us to continue being friends? Comments like that could get you killed."

Addison laughed, "Damn Yang, I didn't think the crankiness could get worse, but boy was I wrong."

Izzie and Meredith bit their lips in amusement, as Cristina glared at Addison, "You are so lucky you're my boss…. I…so lucky." She grumbled helping herself to the food in the fridge.

Izzie and Meredith giggled again, when Cristina poked her head from out of the fridge, "Oh Mer, Burke's borrowing your bathroom, I think Callie made George bathe again, cause he reeked."

Meredith giggled, but jumped when Izzie slammed her hand down on the counter, "What! But I was waiting to go!"

"Well you missed your turn." Cristina told her simply not even bothered by her tone.

Izzie grunted and stomped out of the room, pants still firmly gripped in her left hand. Meredith bit her lip, "Maybe I should go warn Derek."

"Why?" Both Addison and Cristina asked simultaneously.

Meredith rolled her eyes as she took a handful of Cristina's cereal, but not before Cristina could slap it away, "Get your own. Izzie's problem is that she hasn't had sex in months. She needs to get laid." Cristina continued, speaking as though that was the most logical explanation in the world.

"Cristina." Meredith said exasperated.

"What? Like you won't thinking it too."

Addison just shook her head in amusement when Meredith did not answer; she was about to comment when the sound of someone stifling a yawn caught her attention. Looking up she smiled when she saw a slightly dishevelled Alex walking into the kitchen. When she noticed the plaid shirt that he was wearing her smile turned into a grin.

"Nice shirt Alex." Cristina said amused.

Alex scowled, flipping a finger at her not bothering to remark, he then turned his attention towards Addison smiling as he slid onto the stool next to her, "Morning." He greeted her kissing her briefly on the lips and the preceded to take a bite of her toast and sipping her coffee. Addison rolled her by now accustom to the banter between the two.

"Seriously though what are you wearing?" Addison asked him amused fixing the collar of the shirt.

Alex grunted, "Shepherd's shirt. All George's clothes were too short and I think I might have to throw out mine." He sniffed the sleeve of the shirt and grimaced, "It smells like some kind of flower or something. How girly…"

He trailed off when Meredith chuckled, "I sleep in that."

"Thank God. I thought the dude just smelled like a chick." Alex remarked, earning snickers from the three women.

Addison leaned onto his shoulder, sniffing the shirt she frowned slightly, "I don't know if I like that you're smelling like another woman far less my ex-husband's girlfriend."

"Add…" Alex started exasperation evident in his tone.

"Kidding, babe." Addison interrupted patting his hand, "How's your head?"

"I still feel like a truck ran over it." Alex groaned.

Addison sighed and grasped his head in both of her hands and softly began to massage his temples with the tips of her fingers. She grinned when he let out a soft murmur.

Cristina groaned, "Its too early for me to stomach this. I'm going to check on Burke. Mer I'm borrowing your toothbrush."

Meredith had her chin prompted on her hand as she slowly dozed off, seemingly oblivious of what was going on around her.

"You're going to let Yang put her mouth on your toothbrush?" Alex asked her disgusted, as her turned his attention away from Addison, " Chicks are disgusting."

Meredith turned to face him, "Yet you are the one smelling like one."

"Shut up." Alex remarked half-heartedly.

Meredith grinned her eyes slowly closing down yet again. Addison and Alex looked at her amused when Derek walked into the room, looking much more awake and alert than he did earlier, his wet hair evident of the shower he had taken.

"Morning." He greeted the two brightly, he looked at Meredith's still figure and smiled, "Is she awake?"

Meredith let of a soft grunted, which initiated a chuckle from Derek, who leaned over her shoulder to kiss her on the cheek, "Morning."

"Did anyone bother to wake up Mark?" Derek asked as he busied himself with getting breakfast

"He's still sleeping?" Addison asked surprised.

"Drool and all." Derek remarked disgusted.

Both Addison and Meredith snickered both of them remembering the night before when they were making fun of him. Derek looked at the two curiously but just shook his head not bothering to question it as he poured some coffee in his cup and refilling Meredith's own. He froze mid pour when he heard Izzie's high pinched scream for the second time that morning.

"George I need to bathe!" She screamed.

The four occupants in the kitchen all winced at her tone, there was a few bangs followed by her screams again. This time Cristina's yells then followed all of which consisted of her telling Izzie to shut up but not put so simply or nicely

"Shut up Izzie!" Mark voice was now heard, his voice sounding, more like a groan, than anything else.

A few minutes Mark came trudging into the kitchen, Addison grinned at him widely, and spoke, her tone a few octaves higher than how she normally spoke, "Morning Mark!"

Mark glared at her as he plopped onto a nearby chair, "Go to hell Addison."

"Ah so this is why you get the women drunk and you stay sober, you can't handle the hangovers." Meredith said amused.

"What?" Derek asked alarmed, "You two…"

"Don't be stupid Derek." Meredith said more amused at the thought than anything.

Mark grunted, "At least when I had hangovers I woke up feeling satisfied, not with no feeling in my arm because the crazy blond thought by hand was some kind of squeeze toy or something. Is she always so loud in the morning?"

Derek snickered, "Reconsidering pursuing her, uh Mark?"

Mark grunted as he poured himself some coffee, "No…what? Derek shut up."

Addison grinned moving to sit next to Mark, "Do you need help? With the Izzie thing?"

Mark eyed her disgusted, "Why are you so chipper? Karev control your woman."

"Dude, its Addison there's no controlling her." Alex replied easily.

Meredith rolled her eyes, but then looked at Mark curiously, "So this Izzie thing is real, right? Not another quickie."

Mark glared at her, "Trust me Grey if it were another quickie, the deed would have been done long time ago."

"Pig." Both women called out disgusted.

"Okay that is freaky. Is anyone else freaked?" Mark asked the two men.

Derek shrugged, "They have been doing it all morning. I'm a bit worried."

Meredith laughed, moving towards him, "What you're afraid I'll leave you for your ex-wife?"

Addison snickered, while Mark and Alex smirked, "I'd pay to see that." Mark supplied.

"Of course you would." Addison said dryly.

A few minutes later, Burke, Cristina, George and Callie all came to join them in the kitchen, all of them a bit haggard but ready for work none the less. Cristina eyed Meredith's pyjamas and Addison's sweats, "Izzie is going all psycho like. The two of you need to get ready before I have cause to kill her."

Meredith laughed, "So you're saying if we don't bathe, it would be our fault that _you_ killed Izzie?"

Cristina nodded, "Exactly."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "I'm going."

* * *

"Do you think we can sneak in without her noticing?" George whispered to Meredith as the ten doctors made their way across Seattle Grace car park.

"No Bambi. All five of us are here, she is _going_ to notice that we're not there." Cristina remarked dryly.

"What are we going to say then?" Izzie asked nervously glancing at her watch, "That we all got drunk and passed out in Meredith's house and got up too late for rounds?"

"No there was a storm, and you were flooded in." Mark spoke coming up with a reason, and draped his arm over Izzie's shoulders, "You worry too much. And I told you I need an intern today."

Izzie looked him in the eye briefly for a moment but didn't bother to tell him to remove his arm.

Cristina who was standing behind the two looked across at Meredith pointedly and whispered, "Easy fifty."

Meredith rolled her eyes when Derek spoke, teasing evident in his tone; "A few kisses and already you're giving special treatment Mark?"

Mark looked back at him, "I learn from the best Derek."

The others laughed, while Meredith huffed and Izzie shoved Mark's arm away, "Once a pig, always a pig."

"Don't worry I love the challenge, Izzie." Mark told her pointedly.

Izzie looked at him for moment but then sighed letting him hold the door for her. As the ten doctors made their way through the hospital they stopped at the elevator, Meredith glanced at them, "Am I the only one is hesitant about going in there?"

Cristina rolled her eyes shoving her friend into the elevator. "Yes. We're late as it is."

When the doors opened to the surgical floor, the ten doctors, with the five interns standing in front of the others all winced when the were greeted by a very angry Bailey."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Bailey screeched, "Yang, Grey, O'Malley, Stevens, Karev! Out now!"

The five interns quickly piled out all standing in a line in front of Bailey, bracing themselves for the blow up.

"YOU….I…Where the hell have the five of you been?" Bailey hissed out, not caring that a crowd was forming.

"Dr. Bailey, if I could…" Mark started being the first of the attendings along with Callie to speak; Bailey glared at him, waiting for him to continue, "I have a facial reconstruction at 10 and I was wondering if I could have Stevens?"

Derek following his lead, stepped forward also, "Actually Dr. Bailey I have…"

"NO!" Bailey snapped at both men, she glared venomously at her five interns whose hopeful expressions immediately deflated, and then back at the five doctors.

"I don't want _any_ of you near my interns. You hear me. My interns are inaccessible to the five of you for the rest of the week."

Addison opened her mouth but thought otherwise, the four attendings and Callie all nodded and walked off towards the nurse's station which was only a few feet away and watched Bailey return her focus on her interns.

"The pit. ALL of you!" Bailey yelled, they all nodded about to head to the lockers to change when she stopped them, "You get any surgical cases you pass them to other interns and do sutures and rectals for the day. Run labs. Go change. I'm not done with you five yet.

The five interns quickly scurried off towards the lock, none of them even glancing at the four attendings and Callie. Bailey looked across at the crowd that gathered, "Don't you people have work?"

At once everyone scattered, except for the four attendings and Callie. Bailey noticing them shook her head, "The five of you are just lucky you're not _my_ interns."

She stalked off still muttering to herself, "Everyone's thinking with their damn pants. Stupid interns and their hormones. Like a bunch of horny teenagers."

_**THE END**_

* * *

_So that's it what do you guys think?_

_I know I have other stories that I need to finish but another idea for a story came to me, its been done a few times by other authors, but I'd like to do my take on it. It's the 10 doctors again, being forced to go hiking, camping; basically living in the wilderness for a week. I might post it by the end of the week or something._

_Thank you again to all of you who have been reviewing through out this story and Stuck._


End file.
